Rock U! Stories
by SheNdy
Summary: The Rock Riot aún tiene muchos recuerdos que compartir e historias que contar. Historias relacionadas con mi fic "Rock U!". [SS, NH, otras]
1. La boda de Mebuki

¡Hola a todos! Guess who's back!

Como prometí hace tiempo, quería hacer un fanfic con historias sueltas relacionadas con mi fic **_Rock U!_** Así que si no lo habéis leído, os lo recomiendo antes de empezar este porque si no, no vais a entender mucho la historia que hay detrás.

 **Aclaración:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maravilloso God Masashi Kishimoto, pero el fic es mío.

 **Parejas:** SS, NH, SI, NT, entre otras.

Aquí os dejo el primer capitulo, ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

.

.

 _ **Rock U! + Stories**_

.

Story 1: "La boda de Mebuki"

.

.

.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Quieres darte prisa? – gritó Sakura por tercera vez en lo que llevaba de hora mientras golpeaba con los nudillos en la madera de la puerta de la habitación de su madre. – Vas a llegar tarde y cuando digo tarde, me refiero a que llegarás más tarde que Kakashi.

\- Puedo permitirme el lujo de llegar tarde, Saku-chan – dijo su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta. – Tan sólo esperad cinco minutos, estamos acabando.

\- Esta hija mía es una impuntual – declaró la abuela Yuka en un hermoso vestido tradicional japonés verde del mismo color que sus ojos. – Ambas lo son.

\- No se altere, Nakamura-san – pidió una voz dulce. – Estoy segura de que Hana-san está arreglando lo más rápido que puede a su hija.

Uchiha Rin era una hermosa mujer con un corazón de oro, o esa fue la sensación que Sakura tuvo el primer día que la conoció y parecía que no se había equivocado. Tenía el pelo castaño recogido en un elegante moño, sus ojos marrones brillaban de emoción seguramente debido a que era la boda de su mejor amigo y estaba espectacular en aquel vestido azul eléctrico que era muy parecido al de la tía Hana. Sakura había descubierto que estaba casada con Obito Uchiha, el mejor amigo de Kakashi y un pariente muy lejano de Sasuke, y que ambos esperaban un bebé que nacería en enero.

\- Siento haberos hecho esperar, – interrumpió la voz de la tía Hana en la habitación, consiguiendo llamar la atención de las mujeres de la sala – pero la perfección lleva su tiempo. Mebuki, querida, sal para que puedan ver lo radiante que estás – pidió con una sonrisa en aquellos labios pintados de color rosa, que combinaban a la perfección con aquel vestido azul eléctrico de dama de honor.

Tras la figura de la tía Hana, Mebuki apareció, totalmente radiante en aquel vestido clásico y tradicional de novia de línea A, mangas por debajo de los codos y de encaje, y todo el vestido estaba repleto de detalles en encaje. El rostro de Mebuki mostraba una radiante sonrisa que podía contener tras aquel hermoso velo transparente y con detalles del mismo patrón que el propio vestido.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó en un tono de voz alto y alegre. - ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Mamá – susurró Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior e intentando contener las lágrimas de emoción, pues no quería que su hermoso maquillaje se arruinara. – Estás preciosa – dijo para lanzarse a los brazos de su madre en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Muchas gracias, cariño.

\- Preciosa, hija, preciosa – apoyó la abuela con una sonrisa y dando un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

\- Kakashi va a estar encantado, Mebuki.

\- Gracias, Rin – Mebuki sonrió.

\- ¡Bueno! – interrumpió la tía Hana con una sonrisa de felicidad debido a la reacción que su obra de arte había causado en los presentes. – No quiero arruinar la fiesta, pero hay una boda que celebrar. ¡De prisa!

\- Sakura, coge mi ramo, por favor.

El séquito de mujeres salió de la casa para dirigirse al coche que las llevaría a la iglesia donde la boda tendría lugar. Habiendo llegado a tiempo, cada dama de honor se situó al lado de su respectiva pareja a la vez que Mebuki, completamente radiante, se agarraba del brazo de Inoichi, quien se había ofrecido para llevarla al altar debido a que su padre había fallecido hacía muchos años atrás, y empezaron a entrar en la iglesia al ritmo de la marcha nupcial. Sakura, agarrada al brazo de su primo Kento, observó maravillada todos los detalles de la iglesia, pero fue algo entre el público lo que la llamó la atención más que el hecho de que Kakashi estuviera en el altar puntual con una sonrisa bajo aquella dichosa máscara que no se había quitado ni el día de su boda.

Ahí, sentado justo al lado de Naruto, estaba el hombre de sus sueños vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata azul eléctrico, unos tonos más oscuros que su vestido. Sasuke la guiñó un ojo cuando sus miradas se encontraron y ella tuvo que morderse el labio inferior ante la sensación que había provocado en su cuerpo. Porque todo el mundo miraba la entrada excepcional de la novia menos él. Él solo tenía ojos para Sakura. Y eso hizo que, durante toda la ceremonia, la joven guitarrista de extraños cabellos rosas no pudiera disimular su sonrisa de felicidad.

La ceremonia terminó con unos suaves aplausos cuando el cura promulgó aquellas conocidas palabras de "puedes besar a la novia", y todos los invitados fueron salieron de la iglesia a la espera de que la novia tirara el ramo, el cual cayó en manos de la abuela Yuka.

\- ¡Espero que sea un chico joven y guapo! – dijo haciendo que todos soltaran una risa.

Mientras la tía Hana regañaba a la abuela Yuka porque ésta se había puesto a flirtear con un joven invitado que no tendría más de treinta y cinco años, Sakura se acercó a su madre, quien sostenía la mano de su ahora esposo, y la abrazó fuertemente.

\- Enhorabuena, mamá, Kakashi – dijo con toda la sinceridad que su ser poseía y recibiendo un abrazo por parte de los dos adultos.

\- Muchas gracias, hija.

\- Sakura – llamó el hombre captando la atención de ambas mujeres. – Gracias por aceptarme como parte de la familia y, sobre todo, gracias por dejarme estar al lado de esa maravillosa mujer que es tu madre.

\- Gracias a ti por quererla y cuidarla – confesó la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Kakashi, Mebuki – interrumpió Obito con una sonrisa agarrando la mano de su esposa. – Deberíamos ir moviéndonos hacia el convite para que vosotros podáis haceros las fotos con los invitados.

\- Tienes razón, vamos.

Después de que los novios avisaran de que era hora de dirigirse al banquete, Sakura se giró en busca de aquel chico que tantos pensamientos se llevaba y a quien tanto quería. Y ahí lo encontró, apoyado en su coche con los brazos cruzados y no prestando atención a la charla que Naruto tenía con su mejor amiga Ino. Se acercó con paso decidido, mostrando una sonrisa que aumentó cuando aquellos ojos oscuros como la noche se posaron sobre ella y tras ignorar completamente a sus dos mejores amigos, se coló entre sus brazos para poder saborear lentamente sus labios en un beso romántico.

\- Hola.

\- Hola – saludó él con una sonrisa de lado. – Estás muy guapa – dijo en su oído en un tono sensual y grave que provocó que un escalofrío la recorriera de arriba abajo por la espalda.

\- Tú también estás muy guapo.

\- Lo soy – se jactó a modo de burla haciendo que Sakura lo golpeara suavemente en el hombro.

\- ¿No nos ibas a saludar a nosotros, frentona? – la voz de su mejor amiga hizo que su mirada color jade se posara sobre los dos rubios más escandalosos que en su vida haya visto.

Ino vestía un hermoso vestido naranja de finos tirantes y un escote en pico que caía con vuelo hasta las rodillas, intentando disimular aquel vientre abultado de algo más de cuatro meses, acompañado de unos zapatos no muy altos de color blanco y un elegante moño que envolvía su larga cabellera rubia. Por otro lado, su acompañante vestía una elegante camisa naranja y un pantalón de vestir negro que combinaba con unos zapatos del mismo color. Ambos rubios parecían modelos de revista deslumbrando en ese color naranja.

\- Perdona Ino-cerda, Naruto – se disculpó la chica con una sonrisa antes de dar un abrazo a ambos chicos. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó mientras sus manos rozaban el vientre de su mejor amiga.

\- Oh, bastante bien. En menos de dos semanas sabremos si es un niño o una niña – comentó Ino con una radiante sonrisa de felicidad, esa que tenía desde que se había enterado de la noticia de su embarazo.

\- Sé que tú quieres una niña – admitió Sakura con una sonrisa conociendo a su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Pues claro que quiero que sea una niña! Una pequeña princesa a la que poner vestidos y lazos adorables – confesó con ojos soñadores mientras se acariciaba el vientre. – Sería mi mayor sueño.

\- ¿Y tener dos Inos en el mundo? ¡Ni hablar! Prefiero que tengas otro vago Shikamaru – se burló el joven cantante de cabellos rubios.

\- ¡Repite eso, Uzumaki!

Naruto corrió soltando una gran carcajada mientras huía de una Ino que lanzaba chillidos e insultos contra su acompañante, intentando alcanzarlo con pasos cortos debido a sus zapatos de tacón. Sakura sonrió observando a sus dos amigos sin percatarse que el chico de su vida había agarrado su mano. Ella se giró y sin perder la sonrisa, correspondió gustosa al beso que su novio la daba.

\- ¿Y tú que quieres? – inquirió Sasuke con aquella voz grave y sexy tras el beso. - ¿Un niño o una niña?

\- El sexo no me importa – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa y con sus mejillas suavemente rosadas debido a la pregunta. Jamás en su vida imaginó que Sasuke preguntaría algo así. - ¿Y tú?

\- Tampoco me importa, pero sí me gustaría al menos tener una hija. Una niña, que tenga el mismo color de ojos del que yo me he enamorado – aseguró con voz suave rozando su mejilla y sin apartar ni por un segundo su mirada de la de su novia, haciendo que esta se sonrojara aún más por su declaración.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si tiene el pelo rosa? ¿Te disgustaría?

\- Me gusta tu color de pelo – confesó besando su punta de la nariz.

\- ¡Eh, tortolitos! – llamó Naruto acercándose dentro del coche que su padre le había prestado y con Ino de copiloto. - ¿Nos vamos o qué? ¡Me muero de hambre, 'ttebayo!

\- Tú siempre tienes hambre, dobe – Sasuke dijo metiéndose en su coche y esperando a que Sakura entrara en él.

El convite se celebraba en un elegante restaurante de Konoha que estaba especializado en celebraciones y que poseía unos hermosos jardines donde los novios se perdieron para hacerse fotografías con los invitados mientras el resto tomaba un aperitivo ofrecido por los camareros.

Observando con desaprobación como su mejor amigo engullía unos canapés que había en la mesa, Sakura aceptó gustosamente la copa de champagne que un joven camarero la ofreció, el cuál sonrió a la chica coquetamente. Sin embargo, todo signo de coquetería se esfumó cuando el joven Uchiha, cuya aura mostraba enfado, agarró la cintura de su novia y lanzaba una mirada que indicaba "lárgate, perdedor" a la vez que cogía una copa de la bandeja.

\- Eres todo un posesivo – dijo la chica sin perder la sonrisa una vez que el camarero había desaparecido de su vista.

\- Cualquiera lo sería si te tuviera a su lado, y más con ese vestido.

\- ¡Sakura-chan!

Ambos se giraron en busca del dueño de aquella voz tan inocente y se encontraron con Ozawa Hiro, quien recientemente había celebrado su decimotercero cumpleaños, acompañado unos pasos por detrás de su hermano Kento. Ambos hermanos vestían un traje elegante negro, pero el menor llevaba una pajarita granate con pequeños lunares blancos mientras que el mayor de los hermanos había optado por una corbata azul eléctrico que resaltaba el verde de sus ojos, aquellos ojos que miraban con superioridad los de Sasuke.

\- ¡Hiro-kun! – Sakura abrió los brazos recibiendo a su primo pequeño, quien había crecido un par de centímetros. - ¡Estás muy guapo! – la joven chica se separó del pequeño para dar un suave abrazo a su otro primo. – Hola, Kento-kun.

\- Hola, Sakura – Kentó mostró una hermosa sonrisa para luego posar sus ojos sobre los de Sasuke, quien también lo miraba de aquella forma competitiva. – Uchiha. No esperaba verte aquí – habló el primo de Sakura con una voz poco dulce, que no pasó desapercibida a Sasuke.

\- Hn, ¿y por qué no? – contraatacó el moreno con una sonrisa de lado y en un tono de arrogancia propio de un Uchiha. – Teniendo en cuenta que **soy** el novio de Sakura – el énfasis que puso en el verbo no paso por alto de la atención de su novia, quien lo miraba interrogante.

\- Bueno, Kento-kun – interrumpió la chica evitando la tensión entre ambos. – Me ha dicho la tía Hana que te habían aceptado en la Universidad de Konoha, ¡enhorabuena!

\- Gracias. Supongo que tengo que devolvértela – mostró una pequeña sonrisa. – He oído que has decidido estudiar Musicología aquí.

\- Sí, fue una dura decisión – miró a Sasuke durante un segundo y mostró una pequeña sonrisa, - pero es lo que _realmente_ quiero.

\- Entonces te veré por el campus.

\- Sí, nos verás por ahí – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. – Sasuke también va a estudiar Musicología conmigo.

\- Vaya, qué sorpresa – comentó el joven chico mirando seriamente al Uchiha para luego posar sus ojos en su prima. – Bueno, será mejor ir a saludar a la tía, aún no he podido felicitarla. Nos veremos luego, Sakura-chan – miró a Sasuke y asintió con la cabeza. – Uchiha.

\- Hasta luego, Kento-kun, Hiro-kun.

Los dos miembros de la familia Ozawa se perdieron entre la multitud de invitados en busca de la novia y el novio mientras que la pareja decidió ir a buscar a sus dos amigos rubios, quienes habían desaparecido detrás de un camarero y una bandeja de comida. Localizaron a sus dos amigos sentados en una mesa charlando sobre sus respectivas parejas y su futuro a la vez que engullían comida. Sakura rodó los ojos y miró a su novio, quién asintió con la cabeza, y ambos decidieron desaparecer a la zona del jardín con un par de copas de vino.

Sasuke se sentó en un pequeño banco de piedra, arrastrando a su novia a sentarse en su regazo y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Sakura sonrió ante el gesto, dando un casto beso en los labios de su novio antes de dar un sorbo a su copa y contemplar las bonitas vistas. Estando ahí, en ese momento, no recordaba la última vez que había sido tan feliz, quizá cuando era pequeña y sus padres la llevaron al parque de atracciones o quizá una de las navidades en las que su padre le regaló una bicicleta. Con esos recuerdos en su mente, no pudo evitar pensar en su padre, con el que había retomado el contacto hace un par de meses y a quién había visto hace un mes, justo después de su graduación, en Konoha.

 _ **Flash-back**_

 _ **Era un sábado cuando Sakura salía de su casa para encontrarse con su padre en un restaurante del centro. Kizashi había venido de visita a pasar el fin de semana ya que Sakura había insistido en contarle las nuevas noticia con respeto a su futuro universitario y musical. Llegó al pequeño restaurante y divisó la cabellera distintiva de su padre sentado de una de las mesas de la ventana, observando la calle distraído, seguramente pensando en sus cosas y no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia.**_

 _ **\- Papá – saludó ella con una sonrisa dando un beso en la mejilla al hombre. - ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?**_

 _ **\- Sakura, hija – dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. – No mucho, ¿cómo estás?**_

 _ **\- Bien, la verdad. Te agradezco que hayas venido hasta Konoha, sé que es difícil para ti, teniendo en cuenta lo de mamá – su voz sonó más suave que de costumbre, sin perder el contacto visual con su padre ni un segundo.**_

 _ **\- No te preocupes, hija. Ya te dije que esto es algo que yo me busqué y tengo que aprender a vivir con ello – respondió sin perder la pequeña sonrisa y a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban un poco de tristeza, su sonrisa era sincera, lo que hizo que Sakura correspondiera de la misma manera. - ¿Cómo está tu madre?**_

 _ **\- Estresada. Queda un mes para su boda y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando hay una celebración muy importante y más, si eres la protagonista de esa celebración – Sakura rodó los ojos recordando a su madre corriendo y gritando por la casa mientras ordenaba a todo el mundo hacer cosas. – Por suerte, Kakashi no pierde la paciencia.**_

 _ **\- ¿Kakashi es su….prometido? ¿No? – inquirió el hombre con algo de dificultad al pronunciar la palabra prometido, pues ambos sabían que él la seguía queriendo.**_

 _ **\- Sí – respondió casi en un susurró. – Es un gran tío, ¿sabes? Estoy contentan por mamá.**_

 _ **\- Yo también – aseguró el hombre agarrando la mano de su hija con una sonrisa. – Pero, bueno, ¿no me ibas a poner al día con tu vida?**_

 _ **Sakura asintió con una sonrisa y empezó a narrarle todo lo que había pasado en ese año, desde lo del grupo hasta su decisión de quedarse en Konoha para estudiar Musicología y para estar con Sasuke y, por supuesto, también le había contado sobre este último y de su importancia en su vida.**_

 _ **\- Así que Sasuke, ¿mm? – dijo el hombre mientras comía un trozo de su filete. – Me encantaría conocerlo algún día.**_

 _ **\- De hecho, papá, me gustaría saber si podrías conocerlo… ¿hoy? – habló la chica casi preguntando la última palabra. No es que tuviera miedo de la reacción de su padre al conocer a Sasuke, pero sí que tenía algo de inseguridad por si ninguno de los dos se agradaba. – Si no tienes ningún plan más.**_

 _ **\- Sakura, he venido a verte a ti y si lo que realmente quieres es que conozca a tu novio, entonces, eso haré hoy – Kizashi sonrió a su hija acariciando su mano encima de la mesa.**_

 _ **La joven mostró una gran sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza y retomaron su charla con otros temas triviales e importantes en relación a ambos hasta que su comida finalizó. Una vez finalizada la comida, Sakura y su padre se dirigieron a un bar que estaba a unos cinco minutos del restaurante y donde, momentos antes, había quedado con Sasuke para que se conocieran. Entraron en el bar y no tardó ni cinco segundos en encontrar a Sasuke con la mirada.**_

 _ **Sentado elegantemente con una camisa azul marina y unos pantalones negros, Sasuke ojeaba distraídamente su teléfono quizá en busca de alguna respuesta por parte de su novia. La chica sonrió y se acercó a él seguida de su padre, quien miraba al joven con expresión seria. Al notar una presencia a su lado, el joven Uchiha levantó la mirada y sus ojos se suavizaron al ver a su novia acompañada de un hombre de pelo rosado-grisáceo, se levantó del asiento y recibió gustosamente el casto beso que Sakura le daba.**_

 _ **\- Papá, – llamó Sakura con una radiante sonrisa – este es Sasuke, mi novio. Sasuke, este es Haruno Kizashi, mi padre.**_

 _ **\- Encantado de conocerle, señor Haruno – dijo Sasuke en un tono cordial y de respeto extendiendo su mano para poder estrecharla con aquel desconocido que era el padre de su novia.**_

 _ **\- Por favor, llámame Kizashi – estrechó la mano con el chico con una pequeña sonrisa. – El gusto es mío, Sasuke. Mi hija ha hablado muy bien de ti.**_

 _ **Fin Flash-Back**_

Aquel día, su padre había hablado durante horas con Sasuke y con ella hasta que anocheció y los tres, por insistencia de Kizashi, habían ido a cenar a un restaurante italiano. Ese fin de semana había sido muy especial para Sakura porque, poco a poco, su padre estaba entrando en su círculo cercano y, lo más importante de todo esto, no la dolía que él estuviera en su vida otra vez. A decir verdad, la hubiera gustado ver a su padre hoy, pero entendía que eso no era decisión suya y que su madre aún no estaba preparada para afrontar a su padre, y menos, el día de su boda.

Soltó un suspiró ante sus pensamientos y sintió como los brazos que la rodeaban apretaban un poco más el agarre, como haciéndola entender que alguien estaba ahí, que _él_ estaba ahí. Su rostro se giró y se encontró con dos pozos negros que la cuestionaban.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – aseguró con una voz más que sincera mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novio. – Estoy muy bien, Sasuke.

Sasuke mostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de besar los labios de su chica suavemente, demostrándola todo el amor y cariño que sentía por su ser.

\- Te quiero – confesó ella a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

\- Eso ya lo sé, nena – dijo con voz grave y sensual mostrando una sonrisa de lado y ganándose un leve golpe en el hombro por parte de su novia.

\- Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan – habló una voz desde la puerta. La pareja se giró y encontraron a Obito Uchiha, el mejor amigo de Kakashi y primo lejano de Sasuke, mirando a la pareja con una bonita sonrisa. – Siento interrumpir, pero tu madre va a dar un pequeño brindis y quiere que todos los invitados estemos presentes.

Ambos asintieron y mano en mano, entraron dentro de la sala, encontrando a su madre con un micrófono en la mano y al lado de Kakashi, y se situaron al lado de Ino y Naruto, quienes comían lo que parecía un trozo de pastel. Sakura sólo pudo rodar los ojos preguntándose internamente cuanto podían comer esos dos rubios que tenía por mejores amigos.

\- Ahora que ya estamos todos, – habló su madre llamando su atención totalmente – Kakashi y yo queríamos agradecer a todos los presentes por compartir este día tan importante con nosotros, sobre todo a mi hija Sakura, por su paciencia y amor – Mebuki posó los ojos en la chica haciendo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara levemente al recibir miradas. – Esperamos que estéis pasando un buen rato y que recordéis este día con el mismo cariño que yo voy a hacer – su hermosa sonrisa no se perdió ni un segundo, como Sakura pudo apreciar. – Nos gustaría compartir con todos vosotros otra noticia que nos llena de júbilo – Mebuki miró a su esposo quien asintió felizmente y regresó su mirada al público, en especial a su hija, mientras sus manos se posaban distraídamente en su vientre. - ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

La habitación se llenó de gritos y aplausos, algunos lloraban de felicidad y otros se habían acercado a felicitar a la pareja, todos reaccionaban menos Sakura, que aún estaba en shock por las palabras de su madre.

 _¿Bebé?_

Esa era la única palabra que resonaba en su cabeza, no podía oír nada más, ni si quiera como Ino y Naruto gritaban emocionados el hecho de que iba a ser una hermana mayor, no reaccionó hasta que sintió como Sasuke apretaba su mano y eso hizo que sus ojos jades se posaran en él. Sasuke no tuvo que articular ninguna palabra para que ella entendiera que estaba preguntado por su estado y la pelirrosa abrió la boca para responder, pero una figura blanca se interpuso en su visión.

\- ¿Estás bien, hija? ¡Estás pálida! – Mebuki se había acercado a Sakura con una mirada preocupada y seguida de su ahora marido, quien también mostraba inquietud. – Es que, ¿acaso no te alegra la noticia? Lo siento si es así, hija – pidió perdón la novia rozando el hombro de su hija con una mirada triste. – No es algo que habíamos planeado, pero pensé que te alegraría ser una hermana mayor.

\- Siempre he querido eso, mamá – confesó Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que su madre volviera a sonreir. – Lo siento, mamá, Kakashi. Me sorprendió la noticia, pero estoy más que ansiosa por conocer a este pequeño o pequeña – abrazó a su madre para luego repetir la acción con Kakashi. - ¿Cuándo nacerá?

\- En Febrero – comentó Kakashi totalmente feliz.

\- Bueno, estoy desando malcriarte pequeño – aseguró felizmente Sakura mientras rozaba el aún vientre plano de su madre.

Sin duda, no recordaba la última vez que había sido tan feliz como hoy con su familia porque nunca lo había sido así. Hoy era el día en que Sakura Haruno se prometía a sí misma y al pequeño bebé que iba a cuidarlo y a amarlo desde ese momento.

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí la primera historia suelta. Espero que os haya gustado y dejad vuestros reviews para hacermelo saber.

Pronto la continuación.

Un saludo,

SheNdy.


	2. La nueva vida

¡Hola a todos! Aquí dejo una segunda historia que sucede un par de meses más adelante de la boda de Mebuki y Kakashi.

Espero que os guste y dejéis vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión y sugerencias.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Rock U! + Stories**_

.

Story 2: "La nueva vida"

.

.

.

\- Sí, ya hemos acabado con la mudanza – comentó una chica admirando las hermosas vistas de su nuevo piso. Se había enamorado totalmente de aquel sitio desde el primer día en que lo vio hace un par de semanas. – Sasuke-kun está dejando las últimas cajas en la habitación – comprobó con una sonrisa como su novio dejaba dos cajas en el suelo y le guiñaba un ojo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, seguramente a descansar en el sofá.

 _\- ¿Qué día empiezas las clases?_

\- Mmm, el lunes – contestó tras meditarlo durante unos segundos. – Tenemos todo el fin de semana para acomodarnos.

\- _Tu madre tiene que estar más que triste porque te hayas ido de casa_.

\- Montó algo de drama, pero al rato se la pasó. Está muy contenta y ocupada con el embarazo que lo único que dijo después de las lágrimas fue: _¡ya tenemos habitación para el bebé, Kakashi!_ – imitó como pudo la voz de su madre recibiendo carcajadas por la otra línea. – Qué se podía esperar de Mebuki Hatake – soltó una risa y mostrando una sonrisa recordando a su madre con su vientre de cuatro meses. - ¿Y tú qué tal estás? ¿Dónde estás ahora?

 _\- Adoro a tu madre_ – la voz volvió a reír causando que la sonrisa de la pelirrosa se ampliara. – _Ahora mismo estoy en Kumogakure. He llegado ayer y estaré aquí por una semana para luego moverme hasta Kirigakure._

\- ¿Kumogakure? – preguntó, aunque sus pensamientos estaban fijos en las vistas. Amaría eternamente a Fugaku por comprarles este piso. – En serio, Sasori-kun, ¡tienes que ver las vistas de este sitio!

- _Lo haré cuando vaya a visitarte_ – aseguró mientras reía desde la otra línea. – _Cuando acabemos la gira, me pasaré por Konoha para visitar a mi familia y a ti, por supuesto._

\- Eso espero. Llevamos sin vernos muchos meses, ¿sabes? Ya no me acuerdo ni de tu color de ojos.

\- _No seas exagerada_ – pudo visualizar como su amigo rodaba los ojos ante sus palabras. – _Además, dudo que puedas olvidar_ _ **cualquier**_ _parte de mí_.

Sakura se sonrojó ante aquel comentario y carraspeó ligeramente, oyendo como una limpia carcajada varonil se filtraba por la otra línea.

\- Eres un pervertido – aseguró ella con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Cómo están todos?

 _\- Bien, cada uno como siempre_ – hizo una pequeña pausa. – _Deidara sigue preocupado más de su cabello que de su vida amorosa, Hidan se preocupa_ _ **demasiado**_ _de su vida sexual, quizá,_ – Sakura soltó una carcajada – _y Pain y Konan pronto anunciarán su compromiso a la prensa._

\- ¡Oh, es verdad! Casi me olvidaba de eso – Sakura dijo en un tono de emoción. Hacía un par de semanas que Konan le había llamado para comunicarle sobre su compromiso con el cantante de _Akatsuki_ y Sakura no podía estar más feliz por la noticia. – Espero recibir pronto noticias con respeto a la boda.

 _\- Ya. Yo espero que acabe pronto. Konan está agobiando a todos con la boda –_ aseguró el pelirrojo mientras suspiraba. – _Por cierto, me he comprado una casa en Suna._

\- ¿Suna? – inquirió la guitarrista algo incrédula. - ¿Vas a vivir allí?

\- _Estaré de gira la mayoría de los meses, pero sí, mi intención es vivir allí. Como nuestra discográfica ahora se ha trasladado allí, lo mejor es tener la residencia cerca del estudio_ – explicó con voz suave. – _El resto del grupo está pensando hacer lo mismo. Bueno, sé que Konan y Pain ya estaban mirando una casa allí._

\- Así que os vais todos a Suna – no pudo evitar que su tono sonara triste.

 _\- Pero vendré a verte siempre que puede o puedes venir tú. Ya sabes que eres más que bienvenida, pero ven sin eso que llamas novio –_ dijo en tono de burla, aunque ambos sabían que sus palabras eran ciertas. Desde el incidente con Sasuke, ni él ni Sasori habían vuelto a hablar y tampoco tenían la necesidad de hacerlo, simplemente se toleraban el uno al otro porque ambos amaban a la pequeña fierecilla rosada. – _Y si lo de ese tipo no sale bien, siempre vas a tener una casa donde ir._

\- Lo sé, Saso-kun – Sakura sonrió agradeciendo internamente el amor de Sasori. Le quería, realmente le quería, pero no de la misma forma en que quería a Sasuke. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura haciéndola sobresaltar, pero unos labios depositaron en su hombro un suave beso y soltaron un famoso monosílabo, haciéndola relajarse en el tacto. – Oye, Saso-kun, tengo que colgar. Tengo que acabar de hacer unas cosas en casa.

 _\- ¿Cosas, eh? No creas que no he oído al niño bonito detrás de la línea_ – Sasori soltó una pequeña risa. – _Hablamos otro día. Ya me contarás qué tal el primer día, ¿sí?_

\- Está bien, Saso-kun. Hasta luego.

 _\- Te quiero, Saku._

\- Yo a ti – aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- _Al idiota ese no_ – finalizó antes de colgar el teléfono haciendo que Sakura soltará una carcajada.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo ni de bajar el móvil de su oreja cuando su novio la giró y la besó apasionadamente en los labios hasta que ambos sintieron la necesidad de recibir oxígeno. La pelirrosa sonrió sabiendo que ese acto era en parte por las palabras que habían intercambiado Sasori y ella.

\- Celoso posesivo.

\- No puedo evitarlo teniéndote como novia – confesó Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado antes de volver a besar sus labios hambrientamente y apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. – Estaba pensando, – inició él tras el beso que la había dejado aturdida – que podríamos _bendecir_ la casa – su sonrisa se volvió sugerente, con una ceja alzada mientras sus manos agarraban su cintura, moviendo su pelvis contra su intimidad.

Sakura notó un calor en sus mejillas a la vez que observaba con la boca ligeramente a su novio, quién había soltado una carcajada observando su reacción, ¿se estaba burlando de su cara? Sakura sonrió de lado derrochando arrogancia y lo miró con aquella mirada que no indicaba nada bueno, se acercó lentamente a él hasta quedarse a unos escasos centímetros de sus labios y su mano se deslizó hábilmente hasta posarse sobre su paquete, haciendo que el chico tragara duro.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres jugar, _Sasuke-kun_? – inquirió ella en un tono sensual apretando más su mano contra su pene, el cual estaba empezando a despertarse, causando que la chica agrandara su sonrisa. Su mano se coló hábilmente dentro de aquel pantalón deportivo y empezó a acariciar el miembro semiduro de su novio, el cual soltó un gruñido intentando no cerrar los ojos por el placer. - ¿Quieres que te ayude a bendecir la casa…mmm, no sé…. – pareció meditarlo y se acercó un poco más hasta que sus alientos chocaron – con _mi boca_ , quizá?

Sasuke sintió que se ahogaba ante las palabras de su novia y no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de satisfacción al notar como la mano experta de la chica seguía masajeando su ya erecto miembro y sólo de pensar su boca alrededor de él hacía que se pusiera más duro si es que se podía. Sí, quería que ella hiciera todo lo que estaba proponiendo. _Necesitaba_ que lo hiciera. Pero tan pronto como su imaginación empezó a llevarle a situaciones donde ella estaba arrodillada, Sakura sacó su mano haciéndolo volver a la realidad y encontrándose con una sonrisa muy traviesa, que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Si tenemos que hacer la compra! – dijo ella en un tono falso y poco inocente. – Que pena – aseguró con una sonrisa de lado.

Sakura se mordió el labio intentando aguantar las ganas de reírse mientras pasaba al lado de su novio en dirección a la puerta, la encantaba jugar y molestarle de esa manera. Pero, no había avanzado dos pasos cuando sitió como tiraban de su muñeca fuertemente y la lanzaban a una superficie blanda con un cuerpo duro encima del suyo. Parpadeo varias veces hasta darse cuenta de que estaba tumbada en la cama, con sus manos por encima de la cabeza y agarradas expertamente y con facilidad por la mano varonil del cuerpo que aplastaba el suyo contra el colchón. Miró a su novio a los ojos y solo pudo tragar duro al encontrar lujuria y venganza en ellos.

\- ¿Crees qué puedes hacer lo que has hecho sin pagar las consecuencias, _cariño_? – inquirió Sasuke con una voz grave y roca debido a la lujuria del momento, haciendo que Sakura notara un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre al oír aquel apelativo. – Ya sabes que no me gusta que jueguen conmigo – dijo él en aquel tono sexy y grave mientras su mano libre acariciaba la piel de su vientre hasta subir a uno de sus pechos y agarrarlo fuertemente con el sujetador, causando un suave gemido de la chica y una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios del moreno. Sasuke deslizó sus labios por el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a su oreja y morder el lóbulo de la chica. – No voy a ser _nada_ bueno contigo, pequeña.

Y sin decir nada más, los labios de Sasuke atacaron con pasión los de su acompañante, mientras su mano libre encontraba un hueco por debajo del sujetador, haciendo que la chica soltara un gemido. El chico sonrió orgulloso quitando la fina camiseta blanca de su novia rápidamente, para dedicar atención a una de sus partes favoritas de la anatomía de su novia, besando, mordiendo y succionando bruscamente y pasional, causando que la excitación de ambos aumentara con cada movimiento.

Sakura se perdió en un mundo de caricias y besos hambrientos y bruscos y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba completamente desnuda a la merced de su novio, quien, sin apartar aquella mirada lujuriosa ni un segundo de ella desde los pies de la cama, se bajó aquel pantalón corto deportivo y liberando así su excitado y duro miembro. No tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando de una sola dura estocada Sasuke entró en ella haciendo que ambos gimieran fuertemente.

\- Joder, nena – dijo él soltando un suspiro acomodándose en su interior y agarrando con una mano su cadera mientras que con la otra agarraba uno de sus pechos.

Tal y como el joven guitarrista había prometido, él no se portó nada _bien_ con Sakura, haciéndola pagar las consecuencias en una especie de _dulcemente_ tortura, que fue ruda, pasional y fuerte, ocasionando que ambos alcanzaran el clímax como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Y ahí se encontraban, en su nueva cama de aquella nueva habitación de su nuevo y moderno piso, completamente desnudos, mirando al techo e intentando regular su respiración a la normalidad.

\- Espero – habló Sasuke haciendo que su novia lo observara – que de esta forma la casa haya quedado _bien_ bendecida – Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, girando su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza quedó apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke, quien rodeó y atrajo más a su chica por la cintura contra su calor masculino, y quedando, de esta forma, sus miradas al mismo nivel. – Te quiero – aseguró Sasuke rozando su mejilla y apartando unos cabellos sudorosos de ella.

\- Yo a ti – la chica sonrió antes de unir sus labios contra los de él.

Se quedaron ahí durante un par de minutos, disfrutando del cómodo silencio y de la compañía y el calor que el otro aportaba.

\- Quizá deberíamos ducharnos – sugirió la pelirrosa separándose de su novio. – Aún tenemos que hacer la compra y desempaquetar las últimas cajas - Sakura se levantó de la cama y soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Llevaban dos días descargando y abriendo cajas y colocando muebles y lo único que quería era dormirse en su cama hasta el día siguiente. – Tengo unas ganas horribles de meterme pronto en la cama y dormir hasta que el mundo se acabe.

\- Siento decirte que hoy no vas a dormir mucho – dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama con una sonrisa socarrona y orgullosa. - ¿O es que se te olvida que hoy es nuestra primera noche juntos en nuestra nueva casa?

La chica abrió los ojos. Era cierto lo que Sasuke decía. A pesar de haber estado días con la mudanza, no habían podido dormir en su casa debido a que hasta esta mañana no habían traído la cama ni el colchón. Se sonrojó levemente solo de pensar las implicaciones sexuales que tenían el comentario del moreno.

\- Eres insaciable, ¿lo sabes? – bufó ella acercándose a la puerta del baño que tenían en la habitación y siendo seguida por el chico.

\- ¿Quién no querría más contigo, pequeña? – inquirió sensualmente agarrando a su novia por la cintura y provocando que ésta soltara una suave risilla.

Tras una larga ducha, y digo _larga_ , la pareja ya vestida con ropa informal veraniega, salió del alto edificio para hacer una rápida compra que les serviría para un par de días. Debido al cansancio común, ambos habían acordado, o más bien, Sakura había acordado cenar una pizza y Sasuke había aceptado sin protestar, así que ambos se acercaron a una pizzería cerca de la zona y que tenía buena fama y decidieron llevar la pizza con un par de cervezas.

Una vez en casa, cada uno se dispuso a ordenar las últimas cajas, que contenían ropa y otros recuerdos en la habitación que ahora iba a ser parte de su nueva vida juntos, así que mientras Sakura ordenaba la ropa, Sasuke colocaba los libros y el resto de objetos hasta vaciar las cajas. No tardaron mucho en acabar con las cajas y con un simple intercambio de miradas, la pareja se sentó en el sofá color negro con la pizza a los pies de la mesa de madera negra y se relajaron en los brazos del otro viendo una película en la televisión y cenando. Sakura suspiró estirándose mejor en el sofá y acomodándose en los brazos del chico, arrepintiéndose totalmente de no haberse cambiado en una ropa más cómoda porque aquellos short vaqueros estaban empezando a molestarle.

De pronto, el timbre sonó y ambos se miraron dubitativamente a los ojos.

\- No espero a nadie – aseguró Sakura comprendiendo su mirada. – Mi madre y Kakashi están en Toyokawa este fin de semana visitando a mi tía. ¿Tu padre? – inquirió.

\- Está de viaje de negocios – aseguró asintiendo con la cabeza. – E Itachi tenía cena con Emiko y unos amigos.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Sakura se levantó extrañada y frunciendo el ceño, ¿quién venía a molestarlos un sábado por la noche pasadas las nueve de la noche? Abrió la puerta y su asombro aumentó con lo que sus ojos se toparon.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke-teme!

\- ¡Ya era hora de que abrieras, frente! – dijo Ino con el ceño fruncido y acariciando su abultado vientre de algo más de seis meses bajo aquel vestido veraniego y con vuelo amarillo. – Te recuerdo que aquí hay una persona cargando con otra que empieza a pesar una tonelada.

\- Eres una exagerada Ino – habló una voz perezosamente detrás de la rubia. Ino lo miró mal y entró seguida de Naruto y una sonrojada Hinata de su mano – No pesa una tonelada.

\- No creo que la hagas cambiar de opinión, Shikamaru – dijo una suave voz detrás de la otra. Tenten sonrió de la mano de su novio, Neji, mirando a Sakura. - ¡Hola, Saku!

Sakura, quién aún tenía la boca abierta y mano sujetando la puerta, miró uno a uno a sus amigos, quienes charlaban entre ellos y sin poder emitir un sonido de su boca, ¿qué narices hacían sus amigos aquí?

\- ¿Qué cojones hacéis aquí? – inquirió una voz grave con un tono de enfado acercándose a la entrada.

\- ¡Teme! – saludó Naruto acercándose a abrazarlo, mas solo recibió un leve golpe en el u una mirada de odio por parte del Uchiha. - ¡Demonios, teme! ¡Podrías ser menos bestia!

\- Vuelvo a repetir la pregunta – dijo Sasuke con una mirada de molestia y odio. - ¿Qué cojones se supone que hacéis es _nuestra_ casa?

Sakura, quien todavía seguía parada en la puerta, observó a sus amigos uno a uno, percatándose de la comida y la bebida que tenían en sus manos y parpadeó varias veces volviendo a la realidad.

\- Naruto – llamó cerrando la puerta en un suave golpe y posando sus orbes verdes sobre aquellas azules nerviosas. - No será esto una fiesta, ¿no?

El chico soltó una risilla mientras se rascaba la nuca y evitaba totalmente la mirada furiosa de su mejor amiga, pero se encontró con algo peor que eso, la ira y el odio que desprendía de su otro mejor amigo.

\- Largo de aquí – siseó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Oi, teme! ¡Vamos! – Naruto pasó un brazo por los hombros del guitarrista, quien le lanzó una mirada de odio. – Sólo es una pequeña fiesta entre nosotros para inaugurar vuestra casa y el inicio de la nueva etapa.

\- ¿Y por qué no en otra casa?

\- Sois los únicos que tenéis casa propia y nueva – dijo Tenten con una pequeña sonrisa. – Por cierto, bonito lugar. Me encantan las vistas, Saku – Tenten entró en el salón seguida de Neji, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

\- No puedo creer que no pararas esto – Sakura centró su mirada en su mejor amiga mientras rodaba los ojos. - ¡Ino! Se supone que eres la responsable del grupo, ¡estás embarazada! – lo último lo dijo señalando el abultado vientre.

\- Por eso mismo _no_ lo he parado, frente – Ino se cruzó de brazos. – Me quedan menos de tres meses para dar a luz y necesito divertirme antes de centrarme en el bebé. Además, – mostró una pequeña sonrisa que no traía nada bueno - ¿qué mejor que la primera noche en tu nueva casa acompañada de tus mejores amigos?

Sakura fulminó con la mirada a su mejor amiga, la cual soltó una risa escandalosa y avanzó delante de ella agarrando a Hinata de la mano, quien era la única persona que había sido capaz de disculparse por aquella intrusión, y ambas entraron en el amplio salón. La chica se centró en el joven filósofo del grupo y soltó un suspiro.

\- De ella lo esperaba, pero, ¿de ti? Shika, eres la voz racional de este grupo.

Shikamaru soltó un suspiró y acarició la cabeza de su amiga de manera cariñosa.

\- Créeme, prefiero tratar con tu ira que llevar la contraria a una Ino embarazada – Sakura soltó una risa y asintió ante sus palabras. – Prometo que nos iremos pronto para que puedas descansar, Saku

\- Gracias, Shika.

El chico pasó delante de ella revolviendo su cabello en el acto y recibiendo un leve puñetazo por su parte y entró en el salón, dejando a Sakura en la entrada con sus dos chicos favoritos, los cuales estaban gritando y discutiendo entre ellos, totalmente abstractos al resto del mundo.

\- Si se ensucia algo, lo vas a limpiar tú, dobe – siseó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿¡Por qué yo!?

\- Me juego la vida a que la maldita idea ha venido de esa cosa que tú llamas cerebro donde tus dos únicas neuronas se pegan por ver quién aguanta más dándose contra la pared.

\- ¡TEME! – gritó el chico resentido y enfadado percibiendo la sonrisa de superioridad de su amigo. – Está bien, está bien – dijo Naruto con aquella sonrisa zorruna que hizo que la chica sonriera también a la vez que sus ojos se encontraban. - ¡Yo me hago responsable!

\- Tan sólo, no armes mucho jaleo, ¿sí? – Naruto abrazó a su amiga y la dio un beso en la mejilla. – Estoy cansada como para echarte la bronca.

\- Prometido – aseveró el chico con una amplia sonrisa. – Además, ¿a quién le ha matado alguna vez una pequeña fiesta?

Esa fue la pregunta que resonó en la cabeza de Sakura quince minutos después cuando vio su salón invadido de gente que no tenía ni idea de que narices hacían allí. Habían estado hablando y bebiendo tranquilamente cuando el timbre sonó extrañando a todos, sobre todo a los dueños de la casa, y posaron sus miradas en el rubio que se removía nervioso en el sitio y que confesaba en ese momento que había avisado a Kiba y alguno más. Mientras Shikamaru y Neji evitaban que el Uchiha se lanzara a matar al rubio, Sakura abrió la puerta encontrándose con Kiba, Tamaki, Lee, Chouji y Shino, quienes pasaron con más bebida y comida y con música, la cual Shino pinchaba como experto. Todo había pasado tan rápido que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Kiba estaba abriendo la puerta a unos _colegas_ suyos y su casa se veía invadida de algunos tipos que no había visto en su vida.

La chica suspiró desde la puerta de su habitación, la cual había cerrado evitando que nadie y digo, _nadie_ , entrara para hacer sabe dios qué, y estudió el panorama en busca de su novio, el cual estaba en el sofá en una competición de chupitos con Naruto y soltó otro suspiro al ver como su único aliado había caído en las garras del enemigo. Se observó en el reflejo del espejo, con aquel pantalón corto vaquero y aquel top azulado de tirantes cruzado en la espalda y que dejaba ver su piercing del ombligo, ¿qué podía hacer ahora?

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Ven a beber! – gritó Tenten con una sonrisa desde la otra zona del salón acompañada de una sonrojada Hinata por causa del calor y del alcohol y de una alocada embarazada Ino que estaba siendo regañada de cerca por Shikamaru y Chouji.

\- ¡Venga, frente!

Sakura se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta la mesa donde su novio y su mejor amigo seguían compitiendo y agarró el chupito que Sasuke tenía en su mano, bebiéndolo de un trago antes la sorpresa y expectación de los que estaban alrededor, sonrió y guiñó a su chico antes de acercarse hasta sus amigas y aceptar gustosamente la copa que Tenten le ofrecía con emoción.

 _¡Qué demonios!_

Pensó Sakura con una sonrisa y bailando animadamente con la ya no tan tímida de Hinata. Ya sabes lo que dicen: si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él.

Y, a fin de cuentas, Naruto mañana iba a limpiar todo el desastre que iba a montar.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo/story! ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Espero tener pronto otro capítulo. Tengo que decir que aún no sé muy bien como de largo va a ser este fic, pero mi objetivo era hacer por lo menos cinco o seis capítulos, aunque todo depende de como avance o como lo vea.

Pronto la continuación y dejad los reviews con opiniones.

Un saludo,

 **SheNdy.**


	3. Nacimiento de Miyuki Nara

¡Hola a todos! Aquí dejo una segunda historia que sucede un par de meses después de la boda de Mebuki y Kakashi, justo dos meses después de la historia anterior.

Espero que os guste y dejéis vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión y sugerencias.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Rock U! + Stories**_

.

Story 3: "Nacimiento de Miyuki Nara"

.

.

.

Su paso aumentó cuando observó cómo las nubes negras se adueñaban poco a poco de cada centímetro de cielo de Konoha, señal de que pronto iba a comenzar a llover y aún estaba a diez minutos de llegar a su casa. Sin embargo, la suerte no parecía estar de su parte, y estando a escasos minutos de su casa, una fuerte tormenta se desató por la calle y la fría lluvia golpeó contra el cuerpo del chico, mojando al instante toda su ropa, la cual se pegó pesadamente contra él. El chico soltó una maldición y corrió los escasos metros que le quedaban hasta su edificio, apretando la bolsa que traía contra su pecho para evitar que el contenido se estropeara. En cuanto abrió con agilidad el portal y se coló en el interior, soltó un sonoro suspiro satisfactorio observando como la tormenta había aumentado su intensidad. Se montó en el ascensor y pulsó el botón que llevaba a la ultima planta de aquel alto edificio, y mientras esperaba llegar hasta arriba, se observó en el espejo, rodando los ojos ante aquel despojo que le devolvía la mirada. Tenía el pelo húmedo y completamente pegado a su cabeza, chorreando agua que se deslizaba por su rostro, la cazadora estaba totalmente mojada al igual que el resto de su ropa y lo único que parecía estar seco era la botella de vino que estaba en el interior de aquella bolsa de plástico entre sus brazos. Soltó un bufido. Odiaba mojarse, y más cuando la culpa había sido suya por no querer llevar un paraguas.

 _\- Sólo voy a tardar cinco minutos_ – había dicho a su novia mientras negaba el paraguas que ésta le ofrecía. – _No necesito un paraguas_.

Mentiroso.

Salió con paso pesado del ascensor y abrió la puerta del único piso de aquella planta, entrando en aquel cálido ambiente que había pasado a ser su hogar hacía unos meses.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! – gritó Sakura acercándose a la entrada donde su novio cerraba la puerta. - ¡Estás empapado! – agarró la botella de vino y la dejó en el pequeño mueble de la entrada. – Debes quitarte la ropa mojada si no quieres pillar un resfriado.

\- Hn, ¿por qué no me ayudas a quitármela? – sugirió él alzando una ceja mientras dejaba que su novia le quitara la cazadora. Sakura interrumpió un segundo sus movimientos para rodar los ojos e, ignorando aquel tono sugerente, retomó su tarea de quitarle el jersey gris húmedo con rapidez y casi con violencia. – Vaya, ¿apresurada por tenerme desnudo, nena? – su voz sonó ronca cerca de su oído causando que un agradable y dulce escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral. Maldito y sensual hombre.

\- Deja el jueguecito, Sasuke – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras quitaba la última prenda que impedía percibir su maravilloso torso. – Mi padre llegará en menos de media hora, así que date prisa y métete en la ducha, ¿sí?

\- Como ordene, majestad – contestó él encogiéndose de hombros de forma despreocupada y tras intercambiar una mirada que no traía nada bueno con ella, se deshizo de una vez de su pantalón y su bóxer azul, quedando en su total gloria ante la mirada hambrienta de Sakura, quien no pudo evitar recorrer sus orbes jades por todo su ser hasta toparse con una sonrisa socarrona. Sasuke se acercó a ella sin perder la sonrisa y pegó sus labios a su oreja, provocando que Sakura moridera su labio ante la sensación de su cuerpo desnudo y semi-frio contra el de ella. – Lástima, ¿eh? – Sasuke mordió su lóbulo y pasó por su lado, no sin antes darle una palmada en su trasero y soltar una risa socarrona y varonil.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos estática, con la boca ligeramente abierta y contemplando la puerta de madera negra de la entrada. Maldito y sensual novio. Observó el reloj y soltó un suspiró, despojándose a toda velocidad de su ropa, tirándola junto a la de Sasuke y dirigiéndose con paso rápido hasta la ducha.

Maldito y sensual novio.

Era lo único que su cerebro repetía durante su trayecto hasta donde Sasuke se encontraba bajo el chorro del agua, quien se giró al sentir como la puerta se abría y miró entre sorprendido y lujurioso a su novia.

\- ¿Qué decías de los jueguecitos y el tiempo? – inquirió con una ceja alzada viendo como el cristal de la ducha se abría.

\- Oh, cállate – pidió ella lanzándose lujuriosamente y con hambre contra su boca.

.

.

\- Eres una pervertida, Haruno Sakura – dijo Sasuke mientras se abrochaba la camisa blanca.

\- Has sido tú el que me ha provocado, Uchiha – siseó la chica. Se observó en el espejo arreglándose el pelo en un moño despeinado pero elegante. Se había puesto un pantalón negro y un jersey rosa fino con la espalda descubierta excepto en la parte de arriba donde tenía un lazo elegante y que dejaba ver parte de un sujetador negro de encaje bastante sexy, para gusto de Sasuke. – Si no te hubieras desnudado…

\- Fuiste tú quien se ofreció a quitarme la ropa, nena – se defendió Sasuke acercándose a ella por su espalda. Sus manos rozaron la piel de la espalda a la vez que sus labios besaban la base de su nuca. – Por cierto, deberíamos recoger la ropa de la entrada antes de que tu padre llegue, ¿no crees?

Sakura se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndose hacia la entra a realizar la misión que Sasuke amablemente le había recordado y mientras éste, terminaba de colocar la mesa con el ansiado vino y con algún que otro detalle. Tan pronto como habían acabado sus respectivas tareas, el timbre sonó por todo el apartamento, señal de que Kizashi Haruno acababa de llegar al hogar de los jóvenes Uchiha-Haruno.

\- ¡Papá! – gritó Sakura abrazando fuertemente a su padre.

\- Hola, hija – Kizashi se separó de ella para poder observarla. – Caray, estás más guapa – sonrió alegremente antes de topar su mirada azulada con la oscura de Sasuke. - ¿Qué tal, Sasuke?

\- Buenas noches, Kizashi-san, ¿ha tenido buen vuelo?

\- Muy bueno, sí – aseguró el hombre asintiendo con la cabeza. – Ya te he dicho que no me trates con formalidad, Sasuke. ¡Soy tu suegro, no un cliente!

\- Papá… - siseó Sakura con las mejillas encendidas al oír la palabra "suegro" salir de la boca de su padre, quien reía mientras ofrecía su abrigo a su hija.

\- Está bien, Kizashi-san.

\- ¿Por qué no os sentáis en lo que yo llevo la comida? – sugirió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. – Sasuke ha cocinado.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer, hijo? – inquirió el Haruno mayor sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Sasuke, quien comenzó a andar hacia la mesa del comedor.

\- Eso me pregunto yo – susurró Sakura negando con la cabeza mientras sus ojos observaban a los dos hombres de su vida charlar animadamente.

Avanzó a la cocina y se paró al sentir una vibración en su móvil, el cuál sacó de su bolsillo trasero y sonrió naturalmente: era un mensaje de Sasori. A decir verdad, era el tercer mensaje de Sasori que había recibido en todo el día. Al parecer, su pelirrojo favorito estaba hoy en Konoha visitando a su familia y estaba intentando convencer, más bien, obligar a Sakura a salir esta noche de fiesta.

 _Nos vemos después de la cena con tu padre en el Jutsu._

 _Zona VIP. Trae a tus amigos. A tu novio no._

 _PD: Lo del novio es verdad._

Sakura soltó una carcajada ante las palabras de su querido pelirrojo y no pudo evitar responderle rápidamente con una sonrisa, explicándole, atentamente, que Sasuke y ella estarían encantados de estar ahí a las once. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando, segundos más tardes, recibió una respuesta.

 _No va a ser divertido si traes al perro, pero todo será por verte._

Guardando el móvil en su bolsillo otra vez, Sakura cogió la comida del horno y se acercó sonrientemente hacia la mesa del comedor donde los dos hombres charlaban y bebían un poco del vino que tanto había costado traer al pobre de Sasuke.

\- Huele genial – aseguró Kizashi sentándose en uno de los sitios libres, justo de frente a Sasuke y al lado de Sakura, quien encabezaba la mesa. Sakura sirvió a su padre primero antes de servir la cena a Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa, quien guiñó un ojo a su novia. - ¡Y sabe delicioso! Vaya, no sabía esta faceta de ti, Sasuke.

\- Gracias, Kizashi-san.

\- ¿Quién te enseñó? ¿Tu madre? No me imagino al viejo Fugaku con un delantal – comentó a modo de broma. Kizashi y Fugaku se conocían de algún que otro negocio en el que sus empresas habían coincidido y cuando hace menos de dos meses coincidieron en Suna, Kizashi no pudo más que mostrarse sorprendido y ansioso al reconocer el apellido del hombre como el mismo de su futuro yerno y entablar conversación con el patriarca de la familia.

Sasuke se tensó relativamente al oír como Kizashi nombraba a su madre y carraspeó levemente sintiendo como la mano de su novia se posaba sobre la suya y una mirada jade le mostraba amor y comprensión.

\- Sí, fue ella – comentó suavemente. – Lo hizo poco antes de morir. Me gustaba observar como cocinaba y siempre intentaba ayudarle en la cocina – sonrió levemente al recordar a su madre con un delantal rosa preparando galletas navideñas.

\- Oh, lo siento, hijo – Kizashi carraspeó avergonzado e incómodo. – No sabía que ella…

\- No pasa nada, Kizashi-san – aseguró el Uchiha intercambiando su mirada con aquella azul-grisácea. – Fue hace mucho tiempo.

\- Y, ¿qué tal las clases como universitarios? Necesito saber todo.

\- La verdad es que muy bien, papá – sonrió la chica dando un bocado a su cena. – Dentro de un par de semanas tenemos los exámenes del primer cuatrimestre, pero no son nada difíciles.

\- Tú siempre has sido muy inteligente, hija – elogió Kizashi con tono de orgullo. - ¿Y el grupo? ¿Qué tal tus compañeros?

\- Bastante bien – Sakura se acomodó en su asiento totalmente absorta en la conversación. – Naruto coincide en la mayoría de las asignaturas con nosotros, excepto en una que es especializada en canto. Neji va muy bien en Empresariales, por lo que nos ha contado, y Shikamaru es el genio de Psicología – Sakura rodó los ojos recordando al vago de su amigo, quien no hacía nada y sacaba dieces. Maldito superdotado.

\- ¿Y los conciertos? Vi que habéis tenido alguno, ¿no?

\- Sí – respondió Sasuke. – Y la semana que viene actuaremos otra vez. Esperamos que para principio de año sacar el disco y empezar conciertos fuera de Konoha.

\- Estoy impresionado – aseguró el hombre con una sonrisa que recordó a Sakura.

La cena pasó tranquilamente entre comentarios y charlas agradables entre los tres y Sakura no pudo estar más que contenta viendo como sus dos hombres se llevaban tan bien. De pronto el timbre sonó y los dueños de la casa intercambiaron una mirada de duda.

\- No espero a nadie – aseguró Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

\- Que no sea Naruto, por favor.

Sakura soltó un suspiró y se levantó del asiento.

\- Por favor, que no sea otra fiesta sorpresa – pidió acercándose a la puerta.

Para su suerte o su desgracia, al abrir la puerta se encontró con lo que menos esperaba.

\- ¡Sakura! – sintió como unos brazos rodeaban fuertemente su figura estática en la puerta.

\- Buenas noches, Sakura – saludó una voz varonil que la hizo volver a la realidad.

 _Mierda._

 _Mierda._

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, mamá? – siseó en voz baja observando perplejamente a su madre y a su padrastro.

\- ¿Esos son modales de recibir a tu madre, niña? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño Mebuki mientras apoyaba las manos en sus caderas. Sakura pudo apreciar el abultado vientre de seis meses bajo aquel jersey grueso marrón.

\- Perdona, mamá, Kakashi – pidió con la mirada alarmada recordando que _su_ padre estaba en la sala de al lado cenando tranquilamente – pero no sabía que ibais a venir. Pensé que este sábado habíais quedado con Obito y Rin.

\- Se ha tenido que cancelar – dijo ella rodando los ojos, - así que, habíamos pensado en venir a cenar con nuestra niña favorita y con Sasuke-kun, por supuesto.

Sakura observó a su madre para luego centrar sus ojos en Kakashi quien la miraba con cara de "lo siento, no ha sido idea mía, pero no puedo argumentar con tu madre embarazada."

\- Un detalle por tu parte, madre, pero no os podéis quedar – abrió la puerta de la casa rápidamente. – Sasuke y yo…mmm…tenemos planes, lo siento.

\- No seas así, hija, y posponed vuestros planes sexuales para más adelante – Mebuki se cruzó de brazos.

Sakura soltó un pequeño grito ante las palabras de su madre, ¿había oído bien? Desde que estaba embarazada, no reconocía a esa señora a la que llamaba madre.

\- No son planes sexuales, _madre_ – siseó ella entre dientes intentando contener sus ganas de meterse en un bar y olvidar. – Vamos a salir.

\- Bueno, ¿y por qué n…?

\- Sakura, hija, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Kizashi interrumpió en la sala llamando la atención de los tres presentes.

 _\- Genial, ya estamos todos_ – pensó Sakura llevándose una mano a la frente intentando no mirar el desastre que se iba a avecinar. – _Sólo falta que Naruto entre por la puerta con unas cervezas y gente desconocida._

\- Mebuki – dijo Kizashi sorprendido con Sasuke por detrás, quien miró a Sakura con preocupación.

\- Ki-Kizashi – susurró con los ojos abiertos observando al hombre que tenía en frente y que llevaba años sin verlo.

El silencio que se formó fue más que incomodo para todos los presentes: Mebuki y Kizashi se miraban sin apartar la mirada, Sakura observaba detenidamente a sus padres mientras Sasuke se situó a su lado agarrando su cintura, y Kakashi no sabía muy bien que hacer en el medio de todo y, a decir verdad, ¿qué debía hacer él viendo a su esposa enfrentándose a su exmarido?

\- Vaya – comentó Hatake carraspeando y recibiendo la atención de todos. – Que situación más incómoda – se rascó la cabeza antes de avanzar hasta el padre de Sakura, quien lo miró escépticamente. –Tú debes de ser Kizashi, el padre de Sakura – ofreció su mano.

\- Y tú debes de ser Hatake Kakashi, ¿no? – estrechó la mano que aquel hombre le ofrecía. – El marido de Mebuki. Es un placer – murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- El gusto es mío, Haruno-san.

\- ¿Por qué no pasáis al salón y os tomáis algo? – irrumpió Sakura apoyando sus manos en los hombros de las dos figuras que tenía paternas. – Así, podemos charlar tranquilamente todos.

Kizashi sonrió a su hija para luego centrar su atención en los ojos verdes de Mebuki, que aún lo observaban asombrada, y volvió la mirada hacia los de su hija con un poco de tristeza.

\- Lo siento, hija. Se me ha hecho un poco tarde – aseguró él observando de reojo el reloj. – Quizá es mejor que tu madre y Kakashi se queden y yo descansé.

\- No, no – irrumpió Mebuki con el ceño fruncido. – Nosotros nos iremos y os dejaremos disfrutar – soltó un suspiro. – No ves a Sakura tanto como nosotros.

\- Gracias, pero me iré en breves. Estoy cansado del viaje – dedicó una mirada a su hija. – Además, ya habíamos acabado de cenar y vosotros dos tenéis planes dentro de una hora, ¿no?

\- Podemos posponerlos – dijo rápidamente Sakura agarrando la mano de su padre. – Podemos cambiarlos.

Kizashi observó aquellos ojos jades donde una vez había visto tristeza y no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa triste porque sabía que iba a decepcionarla. Otra vez.

\- Lo siento, tesoro – susurró Kizashi acariciando su mejilla. – Otro día, ¿vale?

\- Está bien – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa comprendiendo a su padre. Entendía que él no estuviera bien, entendía todo eso y más y, por ello, comprendía las ganas terribles que tenía el Haruno de desaparecer. – Iré a por tu abrigo, ¿vale?

\- Voy contigo.

\- Y yo iré al baño un momento – dijo Kakashi incómodamente desapareciendo detrás de la pareja.

Los dos adultos, que una vez fueron Haruno, se quedaron en silencio en el hall del piso de su hija. Mebuki jugaba con nerviosismo con las magas de su abrigo color crema mientras su mirada se enfocaba en el suelo y no en el hombre que tenía en frente, el cual no podía apartar sus ojos del rostro de la mujer que aún amaba. Estaba radiante y, por alguna manera, más joven de lo que la recordaba, tenía el pelo más largo y sus ojos brillaban seguramente por el embarazo.

\- Sakura me dijo que estabas embarazada – habló Kizashi causando que Mebuki se sobresaltara y lo mirara asombrada. – Enhorabuena.

\- Gracias – susurró ella aún sorprendida por su repentina voz. Carraspeó algo incomoda mientras posaba sus manos en su abultado vientre. – Es un niño – Kizashi la observó sorprendido. – Sakura aún no lo sabe, se lo vamos a decir en Navidad.

\- Oh, vaya. Un niño – carraspeó rascándose la nuca. – Tú siempre quisiste un niño – el hombre mostró una sonrisa sincera, de esas que habían enamorado a Mebuki en su tiempo joven. - ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

\- Souta – acarició su vientre con una pequeña sonrisa. Ya estaba imaginando a su pequeño con los hermosos ojos negros de su padre y no podía evitar enamorarse y suspirar por aquel niño. Siempre había querido tener un hijo y una hija y ahora veía como su sueño se iba a hacer realidad.

\- Mebuki – llamó el hombre sacándola de su trance. – Me alegro de que seas feliz. Te lo mereces.

\- Gracias, Kizashi.

\- ¡Dios mío! – su hija apareció corriendo a toda prisa seguida de Kakashi y Sasuke. - ¡Ino se ha puesto de parto!

\- ¿¡Qué!? – gritó Mebuki.

\- Nos vamos al hospital – Sasuke agarró su abrigo mientras su novia se ponía el suyo a toda prisa.

\- Iré a por el coche – dijo Kakashi. - ¿Te llevamos, Kizashi?

\- Cogeré un taxi, no os preocupéis.

\- ¿De veras, papá? Sasuke y yo podemos dejarte de camino – comentó la chica mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

\- No hace falta, cielo – Kizashi mostró una sonrisa sincera que hizo recordar a los presentes lo mucho que se parecía a su hija. – Tú ve con tu amiga, te necesita.

\- Gracias, papá – ambos se abrazaron fuertemente. – Mañana nos vemos, ¿sí?

\- Claro, tesoro – el hombre miró a su ex mujer y al que era su nuevo marido y mostró una pequeña sonrisa. – Ha sido un placer, espero veros pronto.

\- Lo mismo digo, Kizashi – Kakashi estrechó la mano que el Haruno mayor le ofrecía mientras observaba discretamente a su mujer, quien estaba estática con los labios fruncidos.

\- Cuídate, Mebuki - casi susurró el hombre con un poco de melancolía en su voz.

\- Hasta pronto, Kizashi.

Con una última despedida a Sasuke y una mirada hacia su hija, Kizashi salió del apartamento donde las dos mujeres que más amaban lo miraban marchar. Estaba triste, pero era una tristeza distinta a otras ocasiones donde dejaba atrás a su familia, era una tristeza con esperanza de volver a ser parte de la vida de Mebuki y poder ver como su hijo crecía. Quizá podría vivir de ese modo. Quizá no volvería a ser como antes, quizá ella tenía una nueva familia y un nuevo esposo, pero eso no le importaba si él podría ver como ella crecía y era feliz. Podría vivir así.

Oyó como Mebuki gritaba a Sakura y al resto dentro del apartamento que tenían que darse prisa para ir al hospital y eso causó que mostrara una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

Sin duda, podría vivir así. Quería vivir así.

.

.

\- ¡Ha nacido! ¡Ya está aquí! – gritó emocionada Izumi con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Nuestra niña está aquí!

\- ¡Enhorabuena, Izumi!

Mebuki abrazó a su amiga mientras Kakashi felicitaba consecutivamente a Inochi y a los señores Nara, quienes no podían disimular su emoción con aquellas enormes sonrisas.

\- ¿Por qué no pasáis vosotros primero, Inochi? Estoy seguro de que Ino quiere ver a su padre – sugirió Shikaku Naru posando su mano en el hombro de su futuro consuegro.

\- Pasaremos todos en _familia_ – dijo Inochi con una sonrisa feliz.

Sakura observó contenta aquella escena mientras esperaba ansiosa su turno por conocer a la pequeña Yamanaka-Nara. Cuanto desearía que esta escena fuera en un par de años y que sus padres y el de Sasuke se feliciten por el nacimiento de su hijo.

\- En un par de años – habló la voz de Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que su mirada se centrara en aquella oscura como la noche que tanto le gustaba, - podremos ser nosotros, ¿qué me dices?

\- Me encantaría – aseguró ella acomodándose en su pecho sintiendo como sus brazos la rodeaban más fuerte, lo que hizo que su sonrisa boba no se perdiera.

Sin duda, Sakura lo tenía claro: podría vivir así. Quería vivir así.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el tercercapítulo/story! ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Espero tener pronto otro capítulo y gracias por los que me leéis y enviáis reviews con vuestras opiniones, ¡os lo agradezco de corazón!

Un saludo,

 **SheNdy.**


	4. Salvación y luz

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal estáis? Hacía tanto que no entraba aquí, pero porque he tenido un año largo y complicado. De vez en cuando y como ya sabéis, subo capítulos relacionados con **_Rock U_** para completar ese fic.

Aquí dejo una cuarta historia que sucede un par de meses después del nacimiento de Meyuki Nara y es justo cuando el grupo está apunto de conseguir todo lo que habían querido.

Espero que os guste y dejéis vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión y sugerencias.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Rock U! + Stories**_

.

Story 4: "Salvación y luz"

.

.

.

Blanco. Eso era lo único que podía ver. Blanco y más blanco. Sus ojos azules viajaron lentamente hacia el techo por un par de segundos para luego volver a posarse sobre aquel papel blanco. Blanco y más blanco. Soltó un suspiro de desesperación y se golpeó en la frente con la mesa, provocando un ruido sonoro que llamó la atención del resto de personas de la sala.

\- Por mucho que te des en la cabeza, no creo que la letra se vaya a escribir sola, dobe.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y observó a su mejor amigo, sentado en el sofá de cuero burdeos con los brazos cruzados y observándolo con una sonrisa de superioridad. El rubio se incorporó en la silla imitando su postura de brazos cruzados y levantó una ceja.

\- Tu papel está igual de blanco que el mío, teme – sonrió socarronamente.

Sasuke observó el folio en blanco que tenía delante y chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba darle la razón al idiota de su amigo, pero esta vez la tenía. Sus ojos oscuros vagaron hacia el sillón negro de su derecha, donde Shikamaru escuchaba música distraídamente mientras jugaba con el lápiz que tenía en sus manos.

\- ¡Eh, Shikamaru! – llamó el rubio lanzándole una bola de papel y dándole en la cabeza al hombre vago del grupo, quien se quitó uno de sus cascos para prestar atención. - ¿Tienes algo?

Shikamaru miró a ambos chicos y chascó la lengua girando su cuaderno hacia ellos: estaba igual de blanco que el del resto.

\- Estamos jodidos – aseguró Naruto resoplando otra vez.

\- Esto es tan problemático – dijo el Nara echando su cabeza hacia atrás en el sillón. – Si no tenemos algo para mañana a primera hora, Kakashi nos matará.

\- Y no sólo Kakashi – intervino el rubio sin apartar su vista del techo. – Es nuestra oportunidad para poder sacar nuestro primer disco y poder abrirnos paso a una gira fuera de Konoha. Hay mucha gente que espera y depende de este disco.

\- Añade un poco más de presión si quieres, dobe, que aún no tenemos suficiente – añadió Sasuke sarcásticamente observando al idiota de su mejor amigo.

\- Por lo menos soy realista, teme.

\- Dudo que sepas lo que significa esa palabra, usuratonkachi.

\- Idiota.

\- Infantil.

\- Emo.

\- Perdedor.

\- Gilipo…

\- No estáis ayudando nada, ¿sabéis? – intervino Shikamaru cansado de aquella discusión. – _Dios, son como dos niños pequeños. No sé cómo Sakura los aguanta_ – pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro y aquel pensamiento le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa. - ¿Dónde está Sakura?

\- Iba a llegar tarde. Tenía que acompañar a su madre al ginecólogo – explico el Uchiha mirando el reloj de la pared. – No tardará en llegar.

\- ¿Y Neji se ha perdido con los cafés o qué? – inquirió el rubio totalmente exasperado.

\- Creo que ahí viene – comentó el vago del grupo al oír unos pasos acercarse a la puerta.

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, no se encontraron con el pelo largo y marrón de Neji, sino con uno rosa y característico de aquella única chica del grupo. Sakura observó con sus ojos jades brillantes a los miembros de su grupo y una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro haciendo que el ambiente y los chicos se relajaran inmediatamente. Ese era el efecto que Sakura tenía cada vez que entraba en una sala. Con una simple sonrisa, tenía cautivado a todo aquel que la mirara.

\- Hola, chicos. Siento el retraso – Sakura se quitó aquel abrigo de invierno y se acercó uno a uno a cada miembro del grupo, empezando con el vago del grupo. – Shika, ¿cómo esta Miyuki-chan? – preguntó revolviendo cariñosamente el cabello del bajista, de la misma forma que él solía hacer con ella.

\- Ah, está bien – una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al hablar de su pequeña hija quien, con tan apenas dos meses de vida, ya se había convertido en la absoluta adoración de sus padres, sus abuelos y, por supuesto, de su madrina Sakura. – Es igual de problemática que su madre.

\- Y te tiene igual de ganado, ¿eh? – Sakura sonrió. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el hombre que no había dejado de mirarla desde que había entrado por la puerta y aquella sonrisa no pudo más que ampliarse al verlo ahí. Se acercó y se inclinó un poco para darle un beso en la boca. – Hola, guapo, ¿cómo va la canción?

\- Hn. Horrible – aseguró él atrayendo a su chica hasta sentarla en su regazo.

\- Menos mal que he llegado yo – se jactó con una sonrisa orgullosa totalmente aprendida del Uchiha.

\- ¡¿Tienes algo, Sakura-chan?! – inquirió el Uzumaki con ojos desesperados.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Dudabas de mis increíbles cualidades como compositora, Naruto? – dijo la chica poniéndose en pie con orgullo.

Naruto se levantó rápidamente de su silla, haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo, y abrazó fuertemente a la joven, levantándola en el aire y dándole besos en la cara.

\- ¡Eres una salvación, Sakura-chan! – le dio otro sonoro beso en una de sus mejillas. – Si no estuviera enamorado de Hinata, estaría contigo. Seguro.

\- Si no estuvieras enamorado de Hinata, yo seguiría estándolo de Sasuke, Naruto – aseguró ella sacándole la lengua y haciendo que el Uchiha sonriera orgullosamente.

\- Pasáis demasiado tiempo juntos, ¿sabes? Os parecéis demasiado – dijo el cantante separándose de la chica.

La puerta se abrió y Neji entró tras ella acompañado de una bandeja con cafés. Vestía un jersey grueso de lana gris y un pantalón vaquero y su rostro estaba tan serio como siempre, aunque todos podrían apreciar ese brillo de ojos que tenía desde que estaba con Tenten.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió el chico dejando los cafés en la mesa. – Hola, Sakura. No sabía que ibas a estar aquí. Te habría traído un café.

\- No pasa nada, Neji – Sakura sonrió y cogió uno de los cafés que había en la mesa, sabiendo exactamente a quien pertenecía.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eso es mío! – Naruto gritó mientras la joven guitarrista sacó su lengua a forma de burla.

\- ¿Habéis podido componer algo?

\- Eso es lo que la enana nos iba a enseñar – interrumpió Shikamaru acomodándose en el sillón.

Sakura sonrió dando el café a un Naruto algo molesto, se acercó a alguna de las guitarras españolas que había en la sala y se sentó en una silla de frente a todos sus compañeros.

 _[Savin' Me – The Rock Riot (Nickelback – versión acústica femenina)]_

 _ **Prison gates won't open up for me**_

 _ **On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**_

 _ **Oh, I reach for you**_

 _ **Well I'm terrified of these four walls**_

 _ **These iron bars can't hold my soul in**_

 _ **All I need is you**_

 _ **Come please I'm callin'**_

 _ **And all I scream for you**_

 _ **Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

 _ **Show me what it's like**_

 _ **To be the last one standing**_

 _ **And teach me wrong from right**_

 _ **And I'll show you what I can be**_

 _ **And say it for me**_

 _ **Say it to me**_

 _ **And I'll leave this life behind me**_

 _ **Say it if it's worth saving me**_

 _ **Heaven's gates won't open up for me**_

 _ **With these broken wings I'm fallin'**_

 _ **And all I see is you**_

 _ **These city walls ain't got no love for me**_

 _ **I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**_

 _ **And all I scream for you**_

 _ **Come please I'm callin'**_

 _ **And all I need from you**_

 _ **Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

 _ **Show me what it's like**_

 _ **To be the last one standing**_

 _ **And teach me wrong from right**_

 _ **And I'll show you what I can be**_

 _ **And say it for me**_

 _ **Say it to me**_

 _ **And I'll leave this life behind me**_

 _ **Say it if it's worth saving me**_

 _ **Hurry I'm fallin'**_

 _ **And all I need is you**_

 _ **Come please I'm callin'**_

 _ **And all I scream for you**_

 _ **Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

 _ **Show me what it's like**_

 _ **To be the last one standing**_

 _ **And teach me wrong from right**_

 _ **And I'll show you what I can be**_

 _ **And say it for me**_

 _ **Say it to me**_

 _ **And I'll leave this life behind me**_

 _ **Say it if it's worth saving me**_

 _ **Hurry I'm fallin'**_

 _ **Say it for me**_

 _ **Say it to me**_

 _ **And I'll leave this life behind me**_

 _ **Say it if it's worth saving me**_

No había dejado ni la guitarra en el suelo, cuando sintió como la abrazaban fuertemente y una cabellera rubia bloqueaba su visión mientras los aplausos y gritos de sus compañeros acompañaban el ambiente de la sala.

\- ¡Eres maravillosa, Sakura-chan!

\- ¿Os ha gustado?

\- ¿Bromeas? – Shikamaru se acercó y revolvió el cabello de la chica de manera cariñosa. – Menuda canción, enana.

\- Es muy buena – apoyó Neji con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Creo que quedaría muy bien con la voz de Naruto y se puede meter unos coros por parte de Sasuke. ¿Qué os parece?

\- ¡Qué buena idea, Saku-chan!

\- Quizá podríamos…

Sakura dejó de escuchar como sus compañeros daban ideas para finalizar la canción porque sus ojos se posaron en la única persona de la sala que o se había movido desde que había terminado de cantar. Sasuke estaba sentado en la misma postura de antes, en aquel sillón, con sus brazos colgando libremente a cada lado de su costado y con una mirada que Sakura no supo muy bien descifrar, como una mezcla entre admiración y algo más. Tan absortos estaban el uno en el otro, que no se dieron cuenta de que les habían dejado solos en la sala para ir a buscar a Kakashi y algo de comer hasta que la puerta se cerró y provocó que ambos volvieran a la realidad.

\- Estabas hablando de mí – afirmó porque no tenía ni que preguntar de que iba la letra de la canción.

Sakura soltó la respiración que tenía contenida sin saberlo cuando oyó su voz romper el silencio en la sala.

\- Sí – dijo ella suavemente sin poder apartar su vista de aquellos ojos negros que veía todos los días de su vida.

El chico se levantó lentamente, acercándose lentamente hacia ella, se agachó hasta que su mirada estaba a la misma altura que la de ella y sus manos cogieron con delicadeza las suyas y la besó. La besó con todo el amor que sentía por ella y con todas las ganas que había tenido desde el día en que sus destinos se cruzaron.

Se separaron tras un par de segundos o, ¿fueron minutos? Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro del paso del tiempo en ese momento. Sasuke apoyó su frente contra la de ella y abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con unos ojos jades que lo miraban con amor y adoración.

\- Creo que escribiste mal esa canción porque tú fuiste la que me salvó a mí.

\- Pero yo estaba perdida… - susurró suavemente la Haruno, como si al alzar la voz, el momento se fuera a estropear o a acabar.

\- No, **yo** estaba perdido y confuso – dijo Sasuke rozando una de sus mejillas. – Estaba perdido en la oscuridad y **tú** me salvaste y me enseñaste lo que era el amor y lo que era la felicidad.

\- Creo que nos ayudamos mutuamente – Sakura mostró una pequeña sonrisa. – Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti, pequeña.

Los labios de Sasuke se volvieron a apoderar de aquellos rosas que tanta adición le causaban, pero esta vez lo hicieron con una más pasión.

\- ¡Eh, tortolitos! – interrumpió Naruto entrando en la sala acompañado del resto del grupo. – Siento interrumpir vuestra sesión romántica, pero tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer si queremos presentar esa nueva canción mañana.

\- Odio estar de parte de Naruto, pero tiene razón – apoyó Shikamaru cogiendo su querido bajo. – Kakashi ha dicho que vendría en un par de horas para ver que tal vamos.

\- Sakura – llamó el más serio del grupo. - ¿Tienes la partitura por ahí?

\- De hecho – dijo la chica levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a su bolso y sacar de él unos folios. – Aquí tengo copias de la partitura y de la letra. Así será más fácil añadir los cambios que queramos, ¿no?

\- Eres genial, Sakura-chan – el rubio hiperactivo comentó mientras cogía los papeles que la chica le había entregado. – Eres nuestra **salvación**.

\- Sí, enana. No sé qué haríamos sin ti.

La joven pelirrosa sonrió viendo como cada uno de los integrantes, incluyendo su novio, le lanzaban halagos y comentarios del mismo estilo, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que ella había sido la causa principal por la que cada uno de sus compañeros y amigos ahora eran completamente felices. Pero, al mismo tiempo, comprendía porque ellos también eran importantes para ella. Sin ellos, no estaría donde está ahora, haciendo lo que hace ahora, ni viviendo la vida que vive, ni estando con la persona que ama, ni, mucho menos, sintiendo esa paz interior que sólo significaba que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que este era el camino que debía seguir.

\- Bueno, Sakura – habló su novio con la guitarra en sus brazos, totalmente listo para practicar. – Guíanos.

*././.*

Kakashi llegó, tal y como él había dicho, tres horas más tarde y encontró a _The Rock Riot_ ensayando, aunque totalmente exhaustos, lo que parecía ser esa nueva canción de la que Naruto le había hablado por teléfono. Estaba sorprendido y bastante orgulloso de lo que estaba escuchando porque estaba completamente seguro de que aquello los había llevado mucho tiempo y más de un dolor de cabeza. En cuanto la última nota sonó, Kakashi interrumpió el ambiente con unos aplausos, llamando la atención de los chicos.

\- ¡Increíble! – dijo con una sonrisa bajo aquella máscara. - ¿Quién ha compuesto la canción? – todas las cabezas se giraron hacia la única chica del grupo, comprobando aquella corazonada que el Hatake había sentido según había escuchado la canción. – Ah, Sakura. No lo esperaba de nadie más – confesó haciendo que su hijastra sonriera.

\- Gracias, Kakashi.

\- ¿Qué opinas, Kakashi? ¿Crees que valdrá para presentarla mañana?

\- Oh, sí. Sin duda – aseguró. – Aunque necesitaremos la aprobación de Yamato también, creo que le encantará.

\- ¡Genial, dattebayo!

\- Ahora, id a descasar, ¿vale? -pidió el hombre cruzándose de brazos. – A puesto a que lleváis horas aquí encerrados sin comer.

\- Si tú supieras, Kakashi-sensei – Naruto se levantó de su asiento y suspiró mientras se acercaba a por su abrigo. - ¡Estoy hambriento! Menos mal que Hinata-chan me espera para cenar.

\- Entonces – habló Neji con aquel tono educado característico de los Hyuuga. - ¿No nos necesitas más?

\- No, no. Ya he oído la canción y suena muy, muy bien – comentó sin perder la sonrisa. – Necesitáis descansar para que mañana a las diez, estéis aquí motivados, descansados y estables y podáis presentar vuestra nueva canción. Con suerte, mañana ya tendremos el nuevo disco cerrado y podemos hablar de las giras.

\- ¡No puedo esperar! – grito el rubio hiperactivo. - ¡Hasta mañana, Kakashi-sensei!

\- Adiós, Kakashi.

\- Hasta mañana, chicos – dijo Kakashi recogiendo los papeles de la mesa.

\- Sakura – llamó su novio al ver que ésta no se había movido. - ¿Vienes?

\- Me voy a quedar un rato más aquí – comentó la chica observando al que ahora era parte de su familia. – Luego puedo coger el bus o Kakashi me puede acercar a casa, ¿no?

\- Claro – aseguró mirando al chico. – No te preocupes, Sasuke.

\- Hn, pero si necesitas algo, me llamas – Sasuke dio un beso casto a la chica.

Uno a uno, los integrantes del grupo abandonaron la habitación dejando solos a la guitarrista y a su padrastro. Kakashi observó como la chica se sentaba en el sofá y observaba su móvil, respondiendo rápidamente a algún que otro mensaje, y decidió volver a su tarea de recoger el desastre que Naruto, porque estaba seguro de que había sido él, había dejado por toda la sala.

\- ¿De verdad te ha gustado la canción?

Aquella voz rompió el silencio de la sala y el hombre sólo pudo girarse para estar cara a cara con la dueña, quien ya no estaba usando el móvil y lo miraba con ojos grandes e inocentes, pero que esta vez iban acompañados de una pizca de inseguridad.

\- Claro que me ha gustado, Sakura – dijo totalmente sincero y sonando convencido. - ¿Por qué no me iba a gustar? – ella se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista y fue ahí cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

La chica soltó un suspiro y se intentó relajar en aquel sofá de cuero, el cual se hundió ligeramente en su lado izquierdo porque el ojinegro se había sentado en él con un rostro de preocupación propio de un padre.

\- Es sólo que quiero que todo salga perfecto. Es nuestra oportunidad para triunfar y ser alguien en este mundo y no quiero que se fastidie porque mi canción no sea demasiado buena – confesó.

\- ¿Demasiado buena? – repitió él algo incrédulo por sus palabras. Entendía aquella presión y aquel sentimiento, pero no quería que ella lo tuviera y mucho menos, cuando no tenía porque preocuparse. Todo estaba saliendo bien y Kakashi estaba más que seguro de que el grupo iba a encontrar ese hueco en el mundo de la música que tanto deseaban. – Sakura, ¿sabes por qué reconocí que esa canción era tuya? – ella negó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. – Porque tiene pasión y fuerza y, créeme que, en todos mis años en esta discografía, no había visto nadie con esa fuerza y pasión como tú. Compones con el alma y eso, pocos artistas pueden decirlo – aseguró el hombre. – Así que deberías sentirte orgullosa porque **gracias a ti** , el grupo ha conseguido llegar lejos y llegará aún más.

\- Kakashi…- susurró la chica antes de abrazarlo fuerte. – Muchas gracias por decirme esto.

\- No hay que darlas, Sakura – correspondió al abrazo. – Para eso eres mi favorita del grupo – confesó burlonamente con una sonrisa y haciendo que Sakura soltara una risa. - ¿Qué tal si te invito a cenar una pizza? Seguro que te mueres de hambre.

\- Eso suena estupendo – dijo la pelirrosa poniéndose en pie y agarrando su abrigo.

Kakashi sonrió ante su hijastra. Estaba seguro de que iban a llegar muy lejos porque ella era la que mantenía todo unido y con sentido, la que había creado una revolución, pero ahora era la que presentaba la paz.

Ella era la razón por la que _The Rock Riot_ continuó, por la que Sasuke comprendió el amor, por la que cada uno de sus amigos eran felices y habían encontrado la paz interior. Ella era la razón por la que Kakashi Hatake podía llamar familia a Mebuki, a su futuro hijo y a Sakura.

Ella había sido la salvación y la luz y no se había dado cuenta.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí la cuarta story! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Con esta story quería enseñaros la importancia de Sakura en todos los personajes y como va a ser ella la que ayude al grupo a tener el éxito que ya sabéis que tienen en el epílogo.

Espero tener pronto otro capítulo y gracias por los que me leéis y enviáis reviews con vuestras opiniones, ¡os lo agradezco de corazón!

Un saludo,

 **SheNdy.**


	5. La boda de Akatsuki

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal estáis? De vez en cuando y como ya sabéis, subo capítulos relacionados con **_Rock U_** para completar ese fic y este sería el capitulo quinto situado un año y medio después del nacimiento de Meyuki Nara, en agosto.

 **Aclaraciones de edades:**

Naruto, Sakura y el grupo: 19/20 años (algunos aún no les han cumplido)

Sasori y Deidara: 22 años

Hidan, Konan y Pain: 24 años

Espero que os guste y dejéis vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión y sugerencias.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Rock U! + Stories**_

.

Story 5: "La boda de _Akatsuki_ "

.

.

.

Su teléfono móvil sonó, despertándola del profundo sueño en el que había caído en aquel pequeño trayecto del aeropuerto al hotel. Soltó un suspiró y miró su móvil percatándose que su madre le había mandado una foto en donde el pequeño Souta, que ya tenía un año y medio, jugaba en el jardín en casa de los padres de Kakashi. Sonrió y observó de cerca como su hermano, con aquellos hermosos ojos negros y el pelo rubio, había crecido tan rápido en este tiempo.

\- Buenos días, pequeña – dijo una voz a su derecha. - ¿Has dormido bien?

Sakura giró su rostro para encontrarse al amor de su vida, quien le miraba a través de unas gafas de sol oscuras y con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Llegaremos al hotel en menos de cinco minutos – Sasuke agarró la mano de su novia. - ¿Te ha despertado el teléfono?

\- Sí – Sakura suspiró, pero su sonrisa se volvió a dibujar al instante al recordar a su hermano. – Mi madre me ha enviado una foto de Souta-kun.

\- Están donde los padres de Kakashi, ¿no?

\- Sí, iban a pasar un par de días allí porque mi madre aún tenía días libres.

\- Apuesto a que Souta no quiere volver a casa después de estar en el aire libre.

\- No lo puedes llamar apuesta cuando sabes que eso va a pasar – aseguró Sakura soltando una carcajada.

\- Señor Uchiha, señorita Haruno – la voz del chófer llamó la atención de los pasajeros. – Ya estamos llegando.

\- ¿Hay mucho paparazzi, Futoshi?

\- Lamentablemente, sí, señor – aseguró el hombre.

\- Maldita sea. Pain aseguró que iba a evitar estas cosas – dijo Sasuke acomodándose en el asiento.

\- Cariño, Pain habrá hecho lo posible, pero no es dios – Sakura acarició el rostro de su novio. – Además, tiene bastantes cosas en mente en el día de su boda, ¿no crees?

El coche aparcó de frente al hotel lujoso donde se iban a alojar y tan pronto como el motor paró, los paparazzi rodearon el vehículo esperando a que Sakura y Sasuke salieran del coche.

\- ¡Sasuke, Sakura! ¿Algún detalle sobre la boda?

\- ¿Hay futura colaboración con _Akatsuki_?

\- ¡Sakura! ¿Has visto el vestido de novia?

\- No podemos revelar nada de la boda, eso se lo dejamos a los propios novios, pero sí que nos gustaría decir lo contentos que estamos de formar parte del enlace – dijo Sasuke con voz seria a uno de los reporteros. – _The Rock Riot_ siempre apoyará a _Akatsuki._

Y siendo así, Sasuke agarró la mano de su novia y entró con paso rápido y seguro dentro del hotel, dejando atrás a los reporteros y paparazzi. Se quitó las gafas, revelando sus hermosos ojos negros como la noche y miró a su novia con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Siempre sabes que decir – dijo ella sonriendo. – Me encanta esa faceta tuya, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Te encanta o, – Sasuke acercó a su novia por las caderas – _te pone_?

\- Nunca cambiarás, Uchiha Sasuke – Sakua rodó los ojos antes de besarlo con aquella pasión que ambos tenían desde el primer día en que se conocieron.

\- ¡Vaya, dejad algo para la noche! – una voz conocida, pero irritante, interrumpió aquel momento romántico de la pareja.

\- Usuratonkachi.

\- Naruto, ¿qué tal el viaje? – Sakura se acercó a abrazar a su mejor amigo.

\- Bien, excepto los llantos de Miyuki durante todo el vuelo – Naruto suspiró recodando a la pequeña Nara. – Esa niña se parece cada vez más a su madre.

\- ¿Dónde están todos?

\- En la suite – Naruto avanzó hacia el ascensor seguido de la pareja y un botones que llevaba el equipaje. – Tenemos dos suites con dos dormitorios cada una y ¡son alucinantes!

\- ¿Habéis decidido como vamos a dormir?

\- Hemos hecho un sorteo y la familia Nara compartirá suite con Tente y Neji, y vosotros dos son Hinata y conmigo – comentó con una sonrisa. – No hay gritos de Miyuki para nosotros.

\- Apuesto a que Neji está emocionado – apoyó Sakura con una sonrisa diabólica sabiendo que a su amigo no le agradaban tanto los niños.

\- Muy emocionado, Sakura-chan – soltó una carcajada y apretó el botón de la última planta.

Tras unos pocos segundos, el ascensor se abrió y los chicos avanzaron hasta a habitación suite que iban a compartir con Naruto e Hinata. Sakura no pudo evitar el sorprenderse cuando Naruto abrió la puerta, mostrando una suite moderna y acogedora. Tenía un salón gran salón en tonos tierra con unos sofás blancos y una gran pantalla de televisión acompañado de una mesa de cristal, y a cada lado del salón había una puerta que supuso que serían cada una de las habitaciones. Hinata salió de una de las puertas con el pelo recogido en un elegante moño y una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san, ya habéis venido – dijo acercándose a abrazar a su amiga. -Qué tal el vuelo?

\- Bastante bien – Sakura observó a su amiga. – Veo que has empezado a arreglarte.

\- Sí, aún tengo que maquillarme. Ino me dijo que en cuanto acabara, te ayudaría con el peinado.

\- Entonces será mejor que empiece a arreglarme.

La pareja entró en su respectivo dormitorio y no se sorprendieron de la elegancia de éste. El cuarto era grande de un color arena, con una cama de matrimonio muy grande con las sábanas en un color marrón oscuro y también había un armario grande y blanco. Sakura abrió la puerta que daba al baño y miró maravillada la bañera y el tocador.

\- Me daré una ducha primero – dijo Sakura entrando en la habitación y viendo como su novio estaba tumbado en la cama. – Konan me dijo que debía estar antes en su casa para ayudarla con el vestido.

\- ¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos? – preguntó con una sonrisa sugerente.

\- Cariño, no tengo tiempo para eso – contestó Sakura acercándose a su novio. – Pero prometo que por la noche, te compensaré.

Media hora después, Sakura se encontraba acabando sus últimos detalles del maquillaje cuando Ino entró por la puerta vestida con un vestido corto violeta con vuelo y finos tirantes con unos brillos que decoraban toda la prenda. En sus brazos, la pequeña Miyuki con un vestido del mismo color que el de su madre miraba atentamente toda la habitación con aquellos ojos azules.

\- Ya estamos aquí – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. – Perdona la tardanza, pero esta señorita no quería dejarse peinar. ¡Caray frente, estás muy guapa!

Sakura sonrió a su amiga a través del espejo y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su amiga porque el vestido que Konan había elegido como dama de honor era precioso y espectacular. Se trataba de un vestido largo azul cielo con tirantes caídos y un poco de vuelo y con brillos por toda la tela. La pelirrosa saludó a su mejor amiga y acogió en sus brazos más que encantada a la pequeña Miyuki mientras su madre se disponía a peinarla sin dejar de hablar y cotillear. Estaba claro que Ino no había cambiado en ese tiempo a pesar de ser madre y que seguía siendo igual de escandalosa y charlatana que antes, quejándose sobre el calor de Suna en agosto.

Las tres chicas salieron de la habitación diez minutos más tarde donde encontraron en el salón a todos sus amigos charlando y viendo la televisión: Naruto y Sasuke, ambos en smoking negro, pero Naruto llevaba una corbata azul marina y Sasuke una pajarita negra, discutían sobre el partido de baloncesto mientras Neji, con traje gris oscuro, charlaba con un Shikamaru en traje negro y corbata rayada morada y negra; por otro lado, Tenten, vestida de largo, rosa palo y palabra de honor, hablaba con Hinata, cuyo vestido azul marino largo combinaba perfectamente con su cabello y sus ojos.

\- Hola, chicos, Tenten – saludó Sakura a la vez que abrazaba a la castaña.

\- Estás muy guapa, Saku – dijo Tenten admirando el vestido de su amiga.

\- ¡Muchísimo, Sakura-chan! – apoyó la ojiperla.

\- Gracias. Konan ha elegido un vestido precioso – comentó.

\- ¡Venga, vamos! – gritó Naruto a la pantalla de televisión.

Sakura observó a sus compañeros de grupo y rodó los ojos al percatarse que ninguno de ellos, ni si quiera su novio, se habían percatado de que presencia en la sala.

\- _Hombres_ – pensó volviendo su vista a sus amigas. – Me voy a ir ya. Konan me espera para que le ayude con el vestido y los últimos detalles. ¿Nos vemos en una hora?

\- Sí, no te preocupes, frente – respondió Ino jugando con su hija. – Nos veremos en la ceremonia y llevaremos a estos idiotas con nosotras.

\- Gracias, chicas. ¡Hasta luego!

*././.*

\- Estás hermosa, Konan.

\- ¿En serio? – inquirió ella dando una vuelta sobre sí misma. - ¿No lo dices porque eres mi amiga?

¿Cómo iba a poder mentir a alguien vestida así? El vestido de Konan era palabra de honor y blanco, sencillo, a excepción de algunas flores en la falda de color azul-grisáceo, que combinaban a la perfección con su cabello y con los detalles de él, y de detalles grisáceos en la espalda. En serio, ¿Cómo podría mentir a alguien así?

\- Créeme, no lo digo por eso – Sakura sonrió emocionada viendo a su amiga. – Pain es un hombre afortunado.

\- Yo también lo soy – dijo ella abrazando a su amiga. – Gracias por venir a la boda y ser mi dama de honor.

\- ¿Estás de broma? No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo – aseguró Sakura con una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios rosados. – Además, llevo años esperando este momento.

\- Yo también, Sakura. Yo también.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación de las dos chicas y al instante, los padres de acogida de Konan aparecieron por ella. Konan era huérfana desde los siete años cuando perdió a sus padres en un accidente de avión y desde entonces, había sido adoptada por los Fujisaki.

\- ¡Oh, cariño! ¡Estás preciosa! – exclamó su madre con lágrimas en aquellos ojos negros. - ¡Ambas preciosas!

\- Muy guapa, tesoro.

\- Gracias, mamá, papá – sonrió la chica tímidamente.

\- ¿Estás preparada? -preguntó la señora Fujisaki a lo que su hija asintió. – Bien, iré a informar de ello para que te den la señal de entrada.

\- Yo iré a buscar al resto de damas – dijo Sakura siguiendo a la madre de la novia en busca de las otras damas.

Tan pronto como la música sonó, las damas de honor avanzaron por aquella alfombra azul cielo en dirección al altar, donde el novio, acompañado de todos los miembros de _Akatsuki_ en traje negro y corbata azul cielo, esperaba con una sonrisa a la novia. Sakura observó a sus amigos y a su novio en las primeras filas y no pudo evitar sonreír al recibir un guiño por parte de Sasuke, pero su sonrisa aumentó más cuando en el altar divisó a su pelirrojo favorito devolviéndole la misma sonrisa.

\- Estás muy guapa – articuló el chico cuando ella llegó al altar.

\- Y tú -respondió Sakura antes de girarse hacia el pasillo donde la novia venía del brazo de su padre.

La exintegrante de _Akatsuki_ no pudo evitar volverse a observar a Pain, quien no podía contener la sonrisa y cuyos ojos brillaban emocionados, y se preguntó si Sasuke estaría igual el día de su boda o de si la miraría con la misma mirada que Pain dirigía a Konan. Sus ojos jades se centraron en Sasuke y se sorprendió de que él le devolviera la mirada y entonces, comprendió que Sasuke ya la miraba como los futuros conyugues lo hacían.

La ceremonia pasó relativamente rápida y tan pronto, los novios ya se estaban dando el sí y todos los invitados aplaudían emocionados para después dirigirse al convite que se ofrecía en el propio e inmenso jardín de la mansión de la pareja.

 _The Rock Riot_ y sus respectivas parejas se sentaron en una mesa redonda bastante cerca de la mesa de los novios y al lado de la mesa donde _Akatsuki_ iba a disfrutar junto con sus acompañantes. Sakura decidió acercarse a saludar a sus antiguos compañeros: Kakuzu había venid solo al igual que Deidara, quien no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga en cuanto la vio a pesar de la mirada de odio de Sasuke; Hidan iba acompañado de una castaña bastante atractiva en vestido amarillo, la cual seguramente sería la novia de esta semana del bajista; y Sasori permanecía de pie en la mesa esperando con una emoción marcada en sus ojos color café el abrazo de la pelirrosa.

\- Hola, pequeña – dijo tras separarse de su amiga. – Estás muy guapa.

\- Tú también, Saso-kun.

En ese preciso momento, los novios hicieron su entrada recibiendo aplausos y silbidos por parte de todos los invitados.

\- Aún no me puedo creer que se hayan casado – comentó la guitarrista sin poder dejar de sonreír.

\- En un par de años serás tú, pequeña – Sasori se burló con una de sus típicas sonrisas de lado que hacían resaltar tus hermosos hoyuelos.

\- Aún me queda mucho. Tengo que ver a Ino casarse antes – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Al parecer, Ino y Shikamaru iban a esperar un par de años hasta que ambos acabaran de estudiar, ya que la rubia había empezado este año sus estudios universitarios en moda. – Y seguramente Tenten se case antes que yo, o incluso tú – comentó la chica mirando directamente a los ojos.

\- Has hablado con Deidara – no era una pregunta, era una clara afirmación.

\- Algo me ha comentado – la chica se encogió de hombros como restando importancia, aunque, en el fondo, sentía algo así como decepción por haberse enterado por el rubio escandaloso casualmente y no por Sasori. - ¿Por qué no me has contado que estás saliendo con una chica, Saso-kun?

En ese momento, el guitarrista de _Akatsuki_ y deseo de muchas personas no era capaz de mirar a los ojos a su amiga. ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de decirle que estaba teniendo una relación? Ni él mismo tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

\- Quería contártelo – confesó sinceramente y Sakura supo que no mentía. – En serio, quería, pero no encontraba el momento y decírtelo por un mensaje o por una llamada telefónica no me parecía correcto. Has estado muy ocupada con la gira y la universidad, y mi relación sólo te hubiera supuesto un problema en la cabeza – Sasori suspiró y miró aquellos ojos jades de los que una vez estuvo enamorado. – Lo siento, Saku-chan.

\- No estoy enfadada contigo, jamás podría estar enfadada contigo por esto, Sasori. Entiendo tu punto de vista y tus razones, tan solo…. – Sakura se mordió el labio – estoy decepcionada por no haberte ayudado. Por no haberte aconsejado con ella ni haber estado a tu lado cuando todo empezó como tú siempre has estado para mí.

\- Siento que te hayas sentido así – el chico no pudo evitar abrazar a la chica que siempre será el amor de su vida. - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no te sientas así?

\- Cuéntame todo sobre ella – pidió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor te la presento?

Los ojos jades de Sakura observaron como una chica en un vestido corto lila palabra de honor se acercaba hasta su mesa. Era algo baja para la media y su cuerpo era delgado, con un rostro hermoso donde unos ojos azules celestes resaltaban en contraste con su cabello negro, el cual era largo y totalmente liso. Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que parecía una muñeca con aquel vestido y aquellas facciones.

\- Sakura – dijo Sasori sin perder la sonrisa. – Está es Yumi, mi novia.

\- Es un placer al fin conocerte, Sakura-chan – comentó la chica con voz dulce estrechando su mano con la de la pelirrosa. – Sasori-kun me ha hablado mucho de ti y de lo importante que eres en su vida.

\- El placer es mío, Yumi-chan – Sakura sonrió maravillada ante la impresión de la chica. – Sasori-kun no me había dicho que eras tan guapa ni tan encantadora.

\- No me has dado tiempo para listarte las razones por las que estoy con Yumi-chan.

Sasori pasó un brazo por los hombres de Yumi, atrayéndola hacia él en un gesto cariñoso, haciendo que Sakura no perdiera la sonrisa.

\- Y dime, Yumi-chan, ya que aquí Saso-kun me ha omitido _ciertos_ detalles – dijo irónicamente mirando a su amigo. - ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

La nueva y oficial pareja estuvo hablando con la pelirrosa por un par de minutos. Al parecer, se conocieron casualmente en un restaurante hace cuatro meses en Suna cuando Sasori observó que ella había perdido su pañuelo y decidió seguirla hasta devolvérselo, y desde ese mismo instante, la chispa surgió entre ellos. Sakura se enteró de que Yumi tenía un año más que ella y uno menos que Sasori y actualmente acababa de terminar su carrera como maestra infantil.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo que Sasuke tenía su mirada exasperada centrada en ella en señal de ayuda, seguramente porque Naruto estaba molestando con sus gritos y comentarios, por lo que se despidió de la pareja, no sin antes prometerles un baile, y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde sus amigos habían comenzado a comer.

\- Has tardado mucho – dijo Sasuke dando un beso a su novia en aquellos labios dulces. - ¿Qué hacías con el imbécil y aquella chica?

Por muchos años que pasaran, Sakura sabía que ese odio y mal ambiente entre sus dos chicos favoritos iba seguir igual, así que cuando alguno de los dos se refería al otro peyorativamente, sólo podía rodar los ojos e ignorar sus comentarios.

\- Saso-kun me estaba presentando a _su_ novia, Yumi – la chica no pasó por alto la mirada de sorpresa del Uchiha. – Sí, novia. Está saliendo con esa chica y parece que es serio.

\- Mejor, así se centra en _su_ novia y deja en paz a la _mía_ – confesó con una sonrisa de orgullo acercándose poco a poco a la boca de su novia.

\- Eres imposible.

\- Pero me amas – afirmó el guitarrista antes de lanzarse a sus labios pasionalmente. – Por cierto, estás preciosa con ese vestido azul.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquellos ojos negros que se metían dentro de su alma a pesar de llevar viviendo con él ya casi dos años y de compartir toda su vida con él. Pero, el estar tanto tiempo con él había traído algo positivo.

\- Si te gusta lo de afuera – susurró sensualmente en su oído acariciando la mejilla con su manicura plateada, - ya verás lo que llevo debajo.

\- No puedo esperar a esta noche.

\- ¡Eh, pervertidos! -interrumpió el rubio antes de que la pareja pudiera besarse. – Estáis en una boda con _vuestros_ amigos. ¡Socializar!

\- Estoy todos los días contigo excepto, por suerte, cuando llego a mi casa, ¿no crees que socializo lo suficiente, dobe? – inquirió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Quién creéis que será la siguiente en casarse? – preguntó Tenten con las mejillas algo rosas seguramente por las copas de champagne. - ¡Deberíamos hacer una porra!

\- Tenten, sin ofender, está claro que _yo_ seré la siguiente en casarme – aseguró la rubia del grupo mientras pasaba a Miyuki a brazos de su padre. – Shika y yo hemos hablado de que cuando acabe mis estudios dentro de dos años, nos casaremos en una preciosa boda en verano.

\- ¿Shika y tú? ¿No querrás decir tú sola? – inquirió Sakura burlonamente levantando una ceja a lo que Ino sacó la lengua de modo infantil. – Y pensé que no te gustaba el calor del verano.

\- No me gusta el calor de Suna en pleno agosto. Pero no me importaría una boda en julio o septiembre.

\- Oh, ya lo tienes planeado, ¿verdad? – dijo Tenten socarronamente. - ¡Tendrás pensado hasta nuestros vestidos de dama de honor! O peor, el de Miyuki.

\- Por supuesto, no sé por quién me tomas, Tenten-chan – Ino sonrió orgullosamente. – Mi proyecto final de moda será mi propio vestido de moda.

\- ¿De verdad? – inquirió Neji mirando a su amiga.

\- ¡Tía Sakura! – exclamó la pequeña con aquellos ojos grandes azules alzando sus manos hacia la pelirrosa desde el regazo de su padre.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? ¡Ven, Miyu-chan! ¡Ven con la tía!

\- ¿Qué insinuas, Hyuga? – farfulló la rubia mirando al ojiperla. - ¿Crees que no podré hacerlo?

Sakura cogió en brazos a su ahijada mientras intentaba ignorar junto a Shikamaru como por un lado, Naruto y Sasuke habían decidido empezar una competición de sabe Dios qué, y como por el otro lado, Ino gritaba y explicaba los detalles de su futuro vestido y boda con el resto de los presentes.

\- No he dicho nada de eso, Ino…

\- ¡Ya te demostraré lo contrario, Hyuga! ¡Y llorarás ante tu derrota!

\- Problemática – susurró el Nara observando a su hija y a Sakura. – Mamá es una problemática.

\- Pobemática – articuló como pudo la pequeña Nara haciendo sonreír a su madrina y a su padre.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí la quintastory! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero tener pronto otro capítulo y gracias por los que me leéis y enviáis reviews con vuestras opiniones, ¡os lo agradezco de corazón!

Un saludo,

 **SheNdy.**


	6. Compromiso Hyuga

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal estáis? Ya sabéis que de vez en cuando subo capítulos relacionados con **_Rock U_** para completar ese fic, historias relacionadas que cubren el fic, y éste sería el sexto capítulo. Está situado un par de años después de la boda de Konan y Pain (debajo dejo aclaraciones de las edades para que os situéis).

 **Aclaraciones de edades:**

Naruto, Sakura y el grupo: 23 años

Miyuki Nara: 5 años

Itachi y Emiko: 28 años

Konan y Pain: 27 años

Espero que os guste y dejéis vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión y sugerencias.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Rock U! + Stories**_

.

Story 6: "Compromiso Hyuga"

.

.

.

Lo primero que pensó Sakura cuando llegó al hotel fue que todo, absolutamente todo, estaba perfecto en aquella lujosa sala llena de gente, quienes se habían vestido elegantemente con motivo del compromiso de Hyuga Neji y su prometida Tenten. La pareja se había comprometido hace un mes, pero debido al horario tan atareado de _The Rock Riot_ no habían podido celebrar su compromiso con todos sus seres queridos hasta ahora, entrados ya el mes de diciembre. Por eso, hoy Neji y la futura señora Hyuga se habían rodeado de todos sus seres queridos y amigos para celebrar todos juntos que en abril habrá otro matrimonio más.

Sakura se acercó lentamente hacia donde su novio y su familia esperaban conversando. Pudo sentir como todas las miradas se centraban en ella, en su pelo recogido elegantemente en un moño y en su cuerpo, el cual estaba envuelto en aquel hermoso vestido largo plateado de lentejuelas y tirantes y escote en V, dejando a la vista sus muchos tatuajes y su hermosa espalda. Iba tan hermosa y gloriosa que no se sorprendía por las miradas de la gente, pero aquello le daba igual porque los únicos ojos que le importaban le estaban mirando directamente con una mezcla de lujuria, pasión y amor.

Sasuke esperaba de pie en un elegante smoking gris charlando junto a su hermano, su esposa y el pequeño tesoro llamado Daichi. El nuevo Uchiha había nacido hace un año y medio en el mes de abril y había sido una sorpresa porque sus padres, quienes cuando se enteraron, no llevaban ni un año de matrimonio. Sí, Itachi y su amor Emiko habían formalizado su relación en una boda, pero sin duda Daichi había sido la bendición para toda la familia y todos estaban más que contentos e ilusionados con él, sobre todo su padrino. Nadie nunca pensó que Uchiha Sasuke podría estar tan aferrado a un infante, pero desde el primer momento que los pequeños orbes negros marca Uchiha se posaron sobre los de su tío, Sasuke quedó totalmente conectado al pequeño, al igual que Sakura.

\- Hola a todos y siento la tardanza – se disculpó la joven de veintitrés años. – Mi madre y Kakashi han tardado más de lo pensado en venir a recoger a Souta-kun – dio un casto beso a su novio. – Hola, guapo – susurró con una sonrisa.

\- Estás increíblemente guapa – dijo él en voz baja que solo fue audible para la pelirrosa.

\- ¡Sak!

\- Daichi-kun – cogió a su pequeño sobrino de pelo castaño oscuro de su madre y le llenó de besos y abrazos. - ¿Qué tal mi Uchiha favorito?

\- Me voy a poner celoso, Sakura – confesó Itachi con una sonrisa. – Yo pensé que era tu favorito.

La chica soltó una risa y comenzó a hablar con Emiko, quien estaba muy guapa en aquel vestido largo de color índigo, el cual combinaba perfectamente con la corbata de Itachi.

\- ¿Qué tal tu madre?

\- Está bien. Ella y Kakashi siguen igual de emocionados por Souta como el primer día – confesó con una pequeña sonrisa acordándose de su hermano. Era tan guapo y con unos ojos negros tan bonitos.

\- Imagino. Nosotros estamos igual con Dai-kun – aseguró ella mientras cogía al pequeño quien reclamaba la atención de su madre. – No puedo no estar ilusionada con él cada día. ¿Qué edad tenía Souta?

\- Casi cinco años.

\- Apuesto a que está muy espabilado – rio Emiko.

\- Oh, créeme, es muy inteligente para su edad.

Pasados unos minutos, Emiko tuvo que ausentarse un momento porque el pequeño Uchiha necesitaba cambiarse el pañal, así que mientras su novio y su futur cuñado seguían discutiendo sobre sabe Dios qué, decidió buscar al resto de sus amigos, a fin de cuentas aún no había saludado ni si quiera a los protagonistas del evento. Vagueando con la mirada divisó a su grupo de amigos a un par de metros hablando y bebiendo y tras despedirse de los dos Uchihas, quiénes ni si quiera prestaron atención, se acercó poco a poco al grupo.

\- ¡Frente! – chilló su rubia mejor amiga llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Si algo estaba claro es que daba igual los años que pasaran, Nara Ino estaría siempre espectacular con cualquier cosa, incluso en aquel simple vestido lila de tirantes largo abierto a un lado de la pierna. Nadie podía pensar que aquella mujer era la madre de una niña de cinco años y la esposa de la persona más vaga de la faz de la tierra.

Y hablando de eso, el deseado enlace Yamanaka-Nara tuvo lugar el pasado verano a principios de septiembre y era deseado porque, principalmente, Ino tuvo que atrasar su boda por la universidad y porque Itachi Uchiha y Emiko decidieron casarse en julio. Obviamente, de acuerdo con las palabras de Ino, es imposible celebrar su gran boda si hay otra que pudiera eclipsarla. A pesar de esto, el anhelado día llegó y los novios se dieron el "sí, quiero" delante de sus amigos, familia y de su pequeña Miyuki, quien combinaba a la perfección con su madre.

Sakura jamás podrá olvidar esa boda y los dolores de cabeza que conllevó la organización por ser la dama de honor y la mejor amiga de la novia. En comparación con la boda de Itachi y Emiko que había sido sencilla y privada, la boda de Ino y Shikamaru parecía un acontecimiento real. No recuerda la cantidad de invitados que hubo, pero sí que muchos de estos no los había visto en su vida, y eso que tienen en común la mayoría de amigos. Una de las cosas que más le gusto de aquella boda era el vestido de novia que Ino se había diseñado y que orgullosamente había lucido ese día, sobre todo jactándose ante el Hyuga por aquella promesa que le hizo durante la boda de Pain y Konan. Además del vestido de la novia, Sakura estaba más que satisfecha con los vestidos de damas de honor que Ino también había confeccionado para Hinata, Tenten y ella. Las tres chicas habían estado deslumbrantes en unos vestidos muy parecidos, largos y abiertos a los lados, de un color amarillo claro. Y, obviamente, sus respectivas parejas, habían tenido que ponerse unos trajes negros con corbatas amarillas, color que sorprendentemente quedaba perfecto con la piel de Sasuke.

\- Ino-cerda, chicos – abrazó a su amiga. – Estás muy guapa.

\- Tú sí que estás radiante, ¡vas a eclipsar a la pobre Tenten!

\- Lo siento Ten, ¿te parece demasiado? – preguntó Sakura mordiendo su labio inferior a la vez que observaba a la futura Hyuga.

\- Oh, vamos, Saku. No soy tan mala como Ino para hacerte cambiar de ropa – dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a su amiga.

\- Gracias, Tenten, y créeme no podría eclipsarte ni aunque fuera desnuda - abrazó a su amiga, la cual iba más que radiante en un vestido magenta largo y algo pomposo.

\- En eso discrepo – susurró Naruto ganándose una mirada de reproche de todos los presentes, en especial de su novia. - ¡Era broma!

\- Ignorando el comentario del idiota, enhorabuena otra vez chicos – comentó Sakura sin perder su sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Sakura – dijo Neji con esa sonrisa que no había perdido desde el momento en el que empezó su relación con Tenten hace un par de años.

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde está el teme?

\- Está discutiendo con Itachi sobre, no sé, alguna idiotez – expresó Sakura viendo como su novio seguía en su conversación.

\- Iremos a por él y beberemos un par de chupitos en honor a Neji – sugirió el rubio del grupo agarrando a Shikamaru en el proceso. - ¡Venga, vago! Deja a Miyuki-chan con Ino y vamos a divertirnos un poco.

\- Qué problemático eres, Naruto – suspiró Shikamaru dando un beso a su hija y a su esposa y guiñando un ojo a su amiga pelirrosa.

\- No pienso volver a cargarte en brazos si te emborrachas – advirtió el Hyuga rodando los ojos recordando la situación que se dio en la boda de Shikamaru e Ino.

\- ¡Eso sólo fue una vez!

\- Naruto – llamó Hinata con una voz seria. – No te pases bebiendo.

\- Te-te lo prometo, Hinata-chan. So-solo será un chupito – el cantante habló con una voz nerviosa ante la mirada asesina que su dulce novia le había lanzado. Hinata había cambiado bastante con el trascurso de los años. Seguía siendo aquella dulce chica, pero también se había convertido en la abogada seria e intimidante que no le gustaba que le tomaran el pelo. Y hablando de pelo, se había cortado su hermosa melena por encima de los hombros, dándole un aspecto más maduro y profesional que combinaba perfectamente con aquel vestido negro corto y formal – Nos vemos luego.

Y como si el suelo quemara, los tres chicos desaparecieron rápidamente dejando a las mujeres solas observando el panorama e imaginando que aquello no iba a acabar bien.

\- Hombres – farfulló Ino.

\- Mamá, ¿puedo ir un rato a jugar con Souta-kun? – pidió Miyuki señalando al hermano de Sakura, quien estaba rodeado de sus padres y de Fugaku Uchiha.

\- Claro, cariño, pero no molestes al resto de gente, ¿sí? – Miyuki sonrió y salió corriendo. - ¡Y no corras! – la rubia soltó un suspiró y sonrió maternalmente observando a su pequeña hablando con Souta. – Crece tan rápido.

\- Está preciosa y se parece tanto a ti que a veces dudo en que Shikamaru sea el padre – soltó burlonamente Sakura.

\- ¿Has pensado en darle un hermanito? – preguntó Tenten con una tierna sonrisa. – Estoy segura de que estaría encantada.

\- Claro que estaría encantada, al igual que yo – aseguró con las mejillas algo rosas. – Shika y yo hemos hablado de ello, pero por el momento no estoy preparada para tener otro hijo con todo el trabajo que tengo que hacer en la tienda – explicó bebiendo un poco de su copa. – Estoy empezando la nueva línea de moda y si me quedo embarazada, tendría que parar el proyecto y es muy importante para mí.

\- Lo entendemos, cerda. Me pasa lo mismo con el grupo – confesó Sakura imaginándose en la situación de estar embarazada y tener que parar los conciertos por un par de meses. No podía hacer eso ahora, no cuando estaban en la cúspide de la fama. – Quizá en un par de años, ¿no? – Ino sonrió asintiendo.

\- Hablando de embarazos, ¿qué tal está Konan?

\- Estará más que nerviosa, ¿no? – preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa.

\- Ansiosa – replicó Sakura recordando a su amiga. – Sale de cuentas en menos de dos semanas, va a ser el regalo de Navidad.

Hacía nueve meses, Konan y Pain dieron la noticia a Sakura de que estaban esperando su primer hijo y, a día de hoy, el matrimonio estaba en su casa deseando que su pequeño Yahiko naciera.

\- ¿Sabéis? Es muy interesante ver como todo ha cambiado en estos años y ver como ha evolucionado la vida de todos nuestros amigos y conocidos.

\- Es cierto, Tenten, ¿recordáis el primer día que os conocí?

\- Sinceramente, frente, dudo que pueda olvidar aquel día, sobre todo aquella horrible camisa de cuadros blanca y negra que todavía me persigue en sueños – Tenten e Hinata soltaron una risa ante el dramatismo de Ino sobre la moda.

\- No, seas dramática, cerda, que no era tan fea.

\- Eso lo dices porque era tuya, frente. Si llevaras eso ahora mismo, podrían detenerte por terrorismo contra la moda.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Os acordáis el día que nos hicimos todas el piercing? Aún recuerdo la cara de miedo de Hinata por si se enteraba su padre – Tenten se rio a carcajadas.

\- Y sigue sin saberlo, por cierto – aseguró Hinata sonriendo.

\- Aunque sin duda, la mejor anécdota fue el día en que Sasuke casi mata a Suigetsu por tocarle el culo a Sakura – dijo Ino. -Juro que nunca había visto a ese chico tan asustado en mi vida, ¡si se hizo pis encima!

Las chicas no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada conjunta rememorando aquel momento a la vez que eran observadas por el resto de invitados.

\- ¡Eh! Eso me ha recordado que tenía un cotilleo para vosotras.

\- En serio, Tenten, ¿cómo te enteras de todo? ¿Es que no te dedicas a dar clases de bojutsu y trabajas en la prensa?

\- Eras una exagerada, Nara – dijo Tenten sacando la lengua. – Y te recuerdo, que no sólo trabajo en mi gimnasio, que tengo voluntariados en una escuela.

\- ¿Qué sabes nuevo, Tenten-chan?

\- Resulta que alguien conocido se ha casado con otro alguien que también conocemos – contestó con un tono de misterio.

\- Y, ¿nos lo vas a decir o lo tenemos que adivinar? – inquirió Ino rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Juega un poco, Ino!

\- Está bien, está bien – se rindió la rubia suspirando. – Veamos, ¿Kiba? – Tenten negó la cabeza.

\- ¿Chouji? – preguntó Sakura.

\- Ya está casado, frente.

\- No lo sé, cerda, yo no mantengo una relación con él – se defendió la pelirrosa mirando mal a su amiga.

\- Mmmm, ¿Lee? – sugirió la Hyuga ya no tan tímida entrando en el juego.

\- No, no creo ni que esté saliendo con alguien ahora mismo.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Qué tal, ehhh, Shino?

\- ¿Shino? ¿En serio, Ino? – cuestionó la guitarrista cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Desde cuando conocemos a la pareja de Shino? Si es que tiene, claro.

\- Ay, no lo sé, de verdad. ¡No me gusta no saber las cosas, demonios!

\- ¿Os rendís? – todas asintieron con la cabeza ante la sonrisa de victoria de la castaña. - ¡Karin y Suigetsu!

\- ¿¡QUUEEEEEEEÉ!? – gritaron todas, incluida Hinata, tan alto que todos, todos, en la sala se giraron para observar a las mujeres.

\- ¡Será broma!

\- ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! ¡Ay, Dios mío!

\- ¿Cómo, cómo lo sabes? – preguntó la abogada en nombre de todas.

\- Bueno, resulta que una de mis alumnas es amiga de Karin o de Suigetsu, aún no lo sé muy bien, y el otro día se enteró de que me iba a casar y empezamos a hablar de bodas y de cosas relacionadas con el matrimonio. No sé en que momento, le comenté cual había sido la última boda a la que había ido, que era la tuya, Ino – dijo mirando a su amiga, - cuando ella me dijo que había tenido una boda en verano de sus amigos Karin y Suigetsu. Obviamente, disimulé la cara de sorpresa, pero tenía muy claro que no podía estar hablando de otros que no fueran quienes conocemos.

\- ¿Y lo has comprobado?

\- ¿Por quién me tomas, Hyuga Hinata? – inquirió con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¡Pues claro que sí! Lo he buscado en _Facebook_ y, efectivamente, están más que casados – sacó su móvil y busco algo en su galería de fotos. – Señoritas, déjenme presentarles al señor y la señora Hozuki.

En la foto que Tenten mostraba, se podría apreciar como una melena roja, que tantos dolores de cabeza les había causado, vestía un elegante y bonito vestido blanco de novia de la mano de un chico de ojos violetas. Al parecer, los novios se habían casado el pasado mes de agosto en un acontecimiento bastante íntimo y familiar porque, ninguna de las presentes, reconocía a los invitados, a excepción de Juugo.

\- Me alegro por ellos – dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa siendo observada con escepticismo por parte de Ino. - ¿Qué? No estamos en el instituto y dejamos muy atrás todo eso, Ino.

\- Aún así, ya sabes cómo se comportó, sobre todo contigo – añadió la rubia para después dar un sobro de su copa de champagne.

\- Lo sé, y también recuerdo que se disculpó y ya han pasado, ¿cuántos? ¿cinco años? – soltó un pequeño suspiro. – No voy a guardar rencor por ello y menos sabiendo que ella está felizmente casada y que yo estoy feliz con Sasuke.

\- Saku, tiene razón, Ino – apoyó Tenten con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¡Venga! ¡Vamos a hacer un brindis por la futura novia!

\- O sea, por ti – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa levantando la copa en alto. - ¡Por Tenten y Neji!

\- ¡Salud! – dijeran al unísono todas antes de beber de sus respectivas copas.

\- Si me disculpáis, tengo que ir a saludar a otros invitados – dijo Tenten con una pequeña sonrisa. – Pero luego os veo, ¿vale?

\- No te preocupes, Tenten, es tu noche – comentó Ino con una sonrisa y viendo como la futura novia se perdía entre la gente. – ¿Hinata? – llamó la rubia a su amiga. – Creo que deberías ir a la barra. Shikamaru nos está haciendo unas señas sobre, ¿algo que ver con Naruto?

Las tres chicas centraron su atención en el vago del grupo, quien estaba mirando a sus amigas mientras señalaba a Naruto, el cual estaba situado a espaldas y su cuerpo parecía descansar casi en su totalidad sobre la barra.

\- Lo voy a matar – dijo Hinata con una mirada dulce mientras crujía sus nudillos, haciendo que las dos chicas se asustaran totalmente.

\- No le des muy fuerte, ¿sí? Tan sólo recuerda que es el hombre al que amas y que yo trabajo con él, por favor – pidió Sakura entendiendo que su mejor amigo se había pasado más de la cuenta con el alcohol y que su novia iba en camino para darle un pequeño merecido.

\- Hinata da mucho miedo, frente – dijo la rubia siendo totalmente apoyada por amiga pelirrosa. – Yo debería echar un vistazo a Miyuki y quizás salvar a Shikamaru por estar cerca de esa pelea. ¿Estarás bien tu sola?

\- No te preocupes, Ino-cerda – Sakura dio un abrazo a la que había sido su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria. – Iré a buscar a Sasuke.

\- Nos vemos más tarde, frente.

La joven pelirrosa se dio la vuelta en busca de aquel moreno de ojos oscuros que tan loca le volvían, pero no lo divisó donde lo había dejado, junto a su hermano y su familia, ni tampoco estaba junto a su madre, Kakashi y Fugaku. Chasqueó la lengua y se movió entre la gente, quienes le saludaron y le felicitaron por su éxito con la banda, hasta que justo en una sala pequeña, bastante alejada de la multitud pudo percibir a su novio hablando por teléfono totalmente distraído. Sakura se acercó a la sala con una sonrisa en la cara, expresión que cambio totalmente cuando vio la cara seria de Sasuke, quien no estaba en ese momento mirándole a la cara.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente – dijo hablando con la persona de la otra línea. Su cuerpo se giró encontrándose con aquellos ojos jades de los que estaba enamorado y su rostro serio se suavizó un poco. – Muchas gracias, Inspector Horigome. Que tenga una buena noche – Sasuke colgó el teléfono tras despedirse sin ni siquiera apartar la vista de Sakura.

\- ¿Horigome? – inquirió la chica reconociendo el apellido del señor que había llevado su caso de agresión sexual hace más de cinco años. No había vuelto a saber nada de él, ni si quiera había vuelto a tener noticias de Sai. - ¿Qué-qué ocurre, Sasuke?

El chico soltó un suspiro acercándose a su novia, cerró la puerta que había a sus espaldas y se apoyó contra ella esperando a que Sakura lo encarara con la mirada.

\- Hace un par de meses el Inspector Horigome llamó a casa. Tú estabas visitando a tu madre y decidí coger la llamada – narró el chico cruzándose de brazos. – Me empezó a contar que había descubierto el paradero de Sai o, por lo menos, que eso creía y después, me dijo que iba a tratar de averiguarlo. Para ello, me pidió que revisara en nuestras cartas de los fans aquellas que provenían Tsumegakure hasta que encontrara alguna pista o alguna que no encajara.

\- ¿Y qué encontraste?

\- Me di cuenta de que había unas que no tenían nombre, pero por la caligrafía, provenían de la misma persona. Eran cartas muy obsesionadas contigo, no con el grupo, sino contigo, con tu forma de ser, con tu físico, con todo – explicó Sasuke apretando los puños al recordar los comentarios que había en esas cartas. – Se las llevé como prueba a Horigome para que pudiera investigar si se trataban de Sai, si era la misma persona o si estábamos siguiendo una pista falsa – soltó un suspiro intentando relajar su postura. – No había recibido noticia ninguna del inspector hasta ahora.

\- Eran de Sai, ¿no? – preguntó Sakura aunque no necesitaba la respuesta porque muy en el fondo lo sabía. Se sentó en un sillón intentando asimilar la información. Después de tantos años, aquella sombra del pasado volvía otra vez a acecharse sobre su vida. – Hay algo más, ¿verdad? – sus ojos jades se centraron en su novio, quien intentaba esquivar su mirada. – Sasuke, por favor, dímelo. Necesito saberlo.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua separándose de la puerta con el fin de acercarse a su novia, se arrodilló a su nivel y le agarró las manos, tal y como siempre hacía cuando quería mostrarle su apoyo y amor.

\- No pueden hacer nada – confesó rozando su mejilla. – Al parecer, está en un país que no tiene acuerdos con la ley de Konoha y la ley que dicta allí es la de Tsumegakure. La única manera que tendrían para poder hacerle algo es que….

\- Saliera del país – terminó Sakura apretando los labios algo decepcionada. No podía creer que después de todo aquel ser se iba a salir con la suya, iba a ser libre y no iba a pagar por todo lo que había hecho y, lo peor de todo, iba a seguir enviándole cartas anónimas y a meterse en su vida. No tenía palabras para poder describirlo, bueno, sí tenía una. – Qué hijo de puta.

\- Lo siento, cariño – dijo Sasuke besando los nudillos tensionados de su novia. – Haré lo que sea para que no nos lleguen sus cartas o para que se pueda poner un límite entre vosotros dos. Lo que sea – aseguró dando un abrazo a su novia. – No dejaré que ese cabrón se salga con la suya.

\- Gracias, Sasuke-kun – Sakura agradeció no sólo sus palabras y sus actos, si no el abrazo que le envolvía fuertemente y le daba la seguridad y confianza que necesitaba en ese momento. – Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti, nena – besó castamente sus preciosos labios y confirmando mutuamente una vez más que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. - ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí y bailamos un poco? Hace mucho que no me demuestras esos movimientos tuyos lentos en la pista.

Sakura soltó una risa mientras que se ponía en pie con la ayuda de la mano de su sensual e hipnotizante novio y se acercó lentamente a él hasta quedar muy pegado a su oído.

\- Si quieres que te lo enseñe bailando, bueno, por mí bien, pero yo había pensado enseñarte _esos_ movimientos _tan_ lentos en otro sitio – comentó sensualmente. Se separó de él con una sonrisa socarrona y le lanzó un guiño que hizo que el joven Uchiha sintiera calor por todo su cuerpo.

\- Me encanta cuando te pones y hablas así.

\- Yo también te quiero – aseguró antes de que Sasuke se lanzara a devorar sus labios de una manera un tanto animal.

Al parecer, la noche iba a ser _muy lenta_.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero tener pronto otro capítulo, aunque seguramente haré dos más para cerrar el fic y se acabó. Estoy pensando nuevos fics, pero acepto sugerencias si queréis que haga otra cosa (otra pareja). Muchas gracias por los que me leéis y enviáis reviews con vuestras opiniones, ¡os lo agradezco de corazón!

Un saludo,

 **SheNdy.**


End file.
